The outcasts
by Gumbee
Summary: It's after the giants war and all seems to be calm until one day trouble brews. Two heroes are forced to take the blame and were banished from camp half blood. Their friends had forsaken them except for two others who went with them. They were outcasts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:  
>No ones pov<br>It had been quite some time since the giants war. Many heroes had been lost. Camp half bloods protection had weakened. All around, half bloods, centaurs and satyrs were rebuilding the destroyed cabins. Percy's pov. I was helping out in the rebuilding of the cabins. Naturally, I went to the Athena cabin where Annabeth was too. " Hey wise girl. " Annabeth turned and as she looked at me I saw that her eyes were red and there were some tears dripping down her cheeks. Instinctively, I went forward and embraced her. But as I did, I couldn't help feeling sad. Grover had sacrificed himself in the war- my first friend and the best satyr ever had passed away. " At least he is still growing well now ." I attempted to comfort her. Zeus had placed grocers soul into Thalias ex pine tree as he too was sympathetic that such a good satyr had died. Annabeth looked up and for a moment, she smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheeks before starting on the renovations of the cabins

**Chapter 2 :**

Trouble brews.

**PERCY'S pov.** I was on the process of starting on my cabin when suddenly, a conch horn sounded. I looked at Annabeth and she too looked shocked. The conch horn could only mean one thing- trouble. Weird enough as it is, it so happened that Dionysus the God of Wine was the one who called the assembly. "We have a problem, Chiron has gone missing and the Gods are unable to find him at all, therefore, I have decided on having a QUEST." He stated. I looked at Annabeth silently asking if we should go. She understood and nodded. "I'll go!" To my surprise, I wasn't the only one who volunteered, Jason did too. For a moment , we glared at each other. " Who does he think he is " I thought . He was less experienced and I knew Chiron longer. He should just ... I was interrupted when Dionysus said" Well we will have a much tomorrow against these two- he pointed at me and Jason, whoever wins gets to lead." Jason steppe forward " Fine by me." he said. I looked at Annabeth and nodded to signify that I agreed.

**Annabeths pov**

I looked at Dionysus horrified that he could even think of a fight when we had already had enough casualties. I was about to object when I saw Percy looking at me before giving his consent. I sighed. Well he's my seaweed brain after all. As we walked back to fix the cabins I saw Percy frown. I tiptoed- Yes he's taller than me now and kissed him." It'll be alright " I whispered so that only he could hear. He smiled at me, kissed me full on the lips and replied " I hope so". I blushed at that brief but brilliant contact and went back to work. Night fell and everyone lay their sleeping bags out side as the cabins weren't fixed up yet. I placed mine next to Percys. He seemed deep  
>In thought. " Hey." he said when he saw me. Before I knew it he had wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep."Seaweed brain..." I whispered and smiled as I snuggled near his chest and fell asleep myself.<p>

**Percy's pov**

I dreamt of a stallion and an eagle facing off near the beach. Lightning flashed and I was shocked at the familiarity of this scene. However, instead of stopping at the point where the eagle aimed at the stallions eye like before, it continued. The eagle dove down, the frightened stallion dodged it and lunged a kick of it's own, hitting the eagle squarely on it's chest. The eagle screamed and came back stronger, charging towards the stallion. The stallion charged back and suddenly, the scene changed. I was standing on a mountain. I stared horrified as a figure rose from the Earth. NO I wanted to scream as it raised a fist and hit it down on a centaur. The centaur let out a bloodcurdling scream and... "Percy!...Percy!" I woke  
>Up with a start to see Annabeth trying to wake me up ."It's morning already." She said. I stared into her startingling grey eyes. I sat up, gave her a kiss on the lips and stretched.I could tell she was blushing as she looked at me. Today was the fight against Jason and I had an inkling feeling that yesterday's dream was somehow related to today's outcome...<p>

**Jason pov**

I awoke and found Piper leaning against me, fast asleep. I felt guilty towards Reyna who was at the Roman camp at the moment. I turn to my left and saw Percy at a distance. He gave Annabeth a kiss, causing her to blush. I felt happy and envy course through me. I was elated to fight such a good warrior but I envied the fact that his girlfriend was so loving toward him and that he had only 1 to choose from. I was in a dilemma, Piper or Reyna? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Today was the battle and I promised my self to win it. Not only will it enable me to lead a quest, I could also gain some respect by beating the well-known Perseus Jackson. Unknowingly, my hand was caressing Pipers hair as I thought. I looked down and noticed that she was awake. She smiled and before I knew it, I had earned a kiss on the cheek as she stood up and headed towards the bathroom. I smiled. Man that girl is something

**Annabeth's pov**

I watched as the two legends headed onto the field. Percy brought out riptide while Jason flipped a coin and was armed with a swords clashed, testing each other out. Percy swung riptide repeatedly, shearing off Jasons horsehair plume. He smirked. Then Jason deflected and lunged repeated strong strong attacks back at Percy who turned defensive. Lightning struck onto Jasons gladiator and he whammed it full force into Percy who got knocked backed I gasped. Everyone stood up in shock. Jason smiirked

**Jason pov**

I smirked as the great Perseus Jackson fell one had managed to block this attack of mine. Then suddenly, he stood up and laughed." Let's get serious then!" he said. Everyone gasped. I was stumped . That attack didn't even falter him by a bit." WAVE!" hr shouted .What I saw didn't make sense. A huge tidal wave was behind him but it didn't crash down. It froze. I wanted to laugh, but just then shards of ice fell off and were aimed at me. I dodged but they just kept coming. I was knocked down . Percy was riding a wave of his own and was accelerating towards me."what the ****" he was laughing as if this was a game. He slammed his blade into mine and I felt a force like never before. I looked into his eyes and somehow, I knew that this was only a Minority of his strenght. I pushed but my strength had depleted me. I was knocked back and sent flying.I summoned wind and pointed the point of my blade at him and charged. He looked up and was shocked for a moment. Unexpectedly, he turned a gave me a kick in my chest. I droppeddown. Somehow, I had had a dream about this scene, except that I was an eagle battling a stallion

**Percy's pov**

This was I had a chance to battle a worthy opponent. I watched as Jason fell backwards and waited as he stood up again. Suddenly, they was a rush of electricity around his body and blade and his aura became stronger. I thought why not?. I concentrated and soon enough water rushed around me revitalizing me. Riptide glowed. I felt my aura strenghtened. We charged. As our blades clashed, the full force of lightning and water clashed. An explosion. Then two and it continued as our swords clashed . I saw him rising as the wind carried him up. I created my own hurricane and met him midair . I froze my surrounding water and engulfed myself in ice . I had made an ice figure of myself. As I sung my fist, the ice figure did the same. Jason had done the same thing with lightning. We met each others fist. Suddenly, both of us were falling backwards. We slammed onto the ground. I saw Annabeth rushing towards me and Piper towards Jason. Everyone stood up. Both of us stopped our girlfriends. I looked at him and knew- there had to be a conclusion. With all my might I screamed and use my earthshaker's ability, slamming riptide into the ground . Jason called upon the skys and the force was great. I rushed forward and raised my blade. Jason was shocked . I... SO HOW DO U

**PERCY POV**

Jason was shocked. I raised my blade, about to send him blowing. Suddenly, he shouted and sparks of electricity flying. I watched as campers fell and so did Annabeth. "YOU DARE ATTACK HER !" I knew it wasn't intentional but I couldnt control my anger as I saw some ppl pulling Annabeth and a few others awayto be treated. I screamed. Suddenly, I blanked out. However, i had the feeling that we were still fighting but I wasn't controlling my body...

LIKE IT OR HATE IT?

**Jason pov**

I was stumped. I watched as Percy let loose a bloodcurdling scream- a Panic. Suddenly, his eyes glowed -literally ad the sea green in them was replaced by a snow white. His hair turned pale white and he walked towards me. I was petrified. I started moving back. Suddenly he clenched his fist and pointed it towards me. I felt fear radiating in myself and everyone else. He opened his palm. I was blasted away by an unknown force. He raised his sword for a final blow. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I smelled the charred smell of electricity.I looked up and saw my father, Lord Zeus blocking the blow. To my utter horror and shock, Zeus seemed to be straining under the pressure of Percy's blade. "Get back!" Zeus screamed at all of us. All of us scrambled away. Suddenly, more Gods appeared even the minor ones. They charged at Percy who screamed again and suddenly,...

**Jason pov**

Suddenly, his hair and eyes turned black and somehow, he looked strikingly familiar. Zeus stumbled back, shocked." No! It can't be!" "It is true father, somehow, with the curse of Achilles , He has managed to host Nyx the goddess of the night , daughter of Chaos himself. his anger has overpowered him even now, Nyx is fighting to control him. As I looked, his hair and eyes turned white, then black, then suddenly it was grey. Percy turned towards Zeus and charged, riptide raised. It was as if the Earth was fighting itself . The gods attacked Percy-Nyx but somehow, they were the ones who got injured. Very soon, only Zeus,Poseidon and Hades were left standing. " Nice son you got there Poseidon, think he'll be able to handle the Big Three?" Hades questioned. Without an answer, They charged. Hades summoned the undead but with a flick of his hand, Persues consumed the skeletons into night. Poseidon charged , throwing his trident like a javelin. The resulting result, everyone was blown away but Percy was still standing there, catching the trident. I was shocked, or awed. Just as Zeus charged, a girl said " P-P-Percy?" Everyone stopped, turning was Annabeth. Thank the Gods she was alright. Suddenly, Percy grabbed his head and screamed. His hair remained jet black but his eyes were sea green again."A-Annabeth?" "What wavered then fell into the arms of Annabeth who had reached him...

**Percy pov**  
>I woke up and saw Annabeth smirking as she scooped drops of ambrosia off my chin with a spoon. When she saw my eyes open, she smiled."Here we are over again" I said. She beamed. I sat up , my head hurting like Hades." What happened?" I asked." "You sorta got out of control and passéd out" She said. Then, she suddeny turned serious and said" When did you host Nyx?" "Who? " I asked stupidly."The goddess of night."She rolled her , my head hurt. Flashes of images came back from a dream I had the day before. A centaur was screaming then suddenly Nyx, I assumed appeared." The only way to save Chiron is to host me. A greater battle approaches young hero and when that time comes, you'll need all the help you can get. I saw images of titans and giants crushing everything in sight. People dieing. I knew what to do. " I give permission to Nyx, goddess of the night to share her powers. I allow myself to be the host of the daughter of Chaos." Then, I blacked out- again<p>

Percy pov.  
>Well as usual I had to have a dream while being unconscious, except well it didn't seem like a dream, it seemed real. My uncanny ability to attract Gods has caused Chaos himself to come visit me which was pretty much ***** or not good." SO I HEARD THAT U ARE HOSTING MY DAUGHTER NYX!" I assumed that that was a clue that I was supposed to shout to so I shouted "YES!" "Well there's no née to shout" Chaos said. I thought for a god called Chaos he was kinda not evil but with Mother Earth being evil and stuff I had pretty much nothing to say. Suddenly he turned serious and explained that I had to learn how to control Nux's power in order to prevent future show me a series of attacks with a sword and then he said " If u do feel too much energy stored inside of you use this only as a last resort for it may help ... Or destroy you completely." I followed him, channeling my energy in my palm an soon blasted a hole on the ground with a ball of energy. Somehow, it didn't feel right. The dark energy wasn't suited for me. Before I could figure anything else, my dream shifted. It was Gaia. But what shocked me wasn't that. It was her -They were half open.<p>

Annabeths pov.  
>I woke up with a start. It was midnight an I had fallen asleep besides seaweed brains sickbed.I looked at him. He was twisting an turning,looking pretty uncomfortable. Then, suddenly his black eyes , black? Then he spoke-" Three shall go west to the mountains the lost and going on. Death shall consume one of the four very soon. Lost will two be unhappily. Four will roam where no one goes. Gaining might for the last fight"I was stumped. Then suddenly his eyes turned sea green and he looked at me, clueless. I forgot about what happened 2 minutes before."Seaweed brain." I whispered on the brim of tears." Hey wise girl." He replied. Before I knew it he's fingers were wiping my tears and our lips met. It was the best kiss he gave me. I could have stayed like that forever but as usual, Nico ,Thalia and Rachel appeared."Hey! Is Percy awa...Oh Geez I'm sorry ."Nico blushed when he saw us making out. I blushed and Percy moved his lips away while Thalia and Rachel laughed."Hey!"Percy said , apparently upset about the sudden interruption."Sorry Kelp head" Thalia said between laughters. Percy ,Rachels eyes turned green and mist appeared "Three shall go west to the mountains the lost and going on. Death shall consume one of the four very soon. Lost will two be unhappily. Four will roam where no one goes. Gaining might for the last fight"but she didn't stop there like Percy had, she continued"Daughter of Zeus Son of Hades Son of Poseidon and Wisdoms Daughter are the four who will end the fight once and for all."Then, Rachel fainted into the arms of Thalia.<p>

Percy pov

My mouth was agape. I remember hearing that prophecy before or the first few lines anyway."Well," I said" looks like I got myself a quest."SAYS WHO?" Everyone turned. Jason stood at the doorway came over ,his body sparkling with electricity. I was about to get up when surprisingly, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth stood in front of me." Quit it brother. Percy won you and the prophecy was delivered to him." Thalia said. For a moment, Jason looked shock then he knew better and walked away."Well that settles who are you gonna choose Percy. I kinda have things to do in the Underworld so yup you get my point." Nico said. I looked at Annabeth who's eyes looked pleadingly at me. I didn't get it at first but with an Oh I included her in the quest and Thalia as well. Nico on, we packed what little stuff we needed for the quest and set off with Dionysus saying " Well good luck Peter Johnson hope you get eaten and stuff and bye." and he walked off, leaving us to start off

Percy pov

" Well so where do we go" I asked. Annabeth looked at me like I was an idiot. "what?" I said. She rolled her eyes and said " The propehcy told us to go west to a mountain so it's obviously Atlas's mountain" I was like " what in the world?" I look at Thalia and noticed her sad expression. I guessed that it was because Zoe Nightshade was killed by Atlas during the Titan's war."Hey Thals it wasn't your fault, you know about Zoe"I said. She looked at me and nodded before straightening up again and continued walking. As with other quests this one had many monsters to till with too. The hellhound had been shot dead with Thalias arrow when suddenly there was a growl. A drakon appeared from the trees. I would love to say that I was confident and all but the truth was my leg was like jelly and I was sweating. I had come across a few drakons before but this one made them look like ants. It's head alone was as big as three adult tree trunks .And to make matters worse- like it isn't already is- it naturally had to be able to spit out poisonous fire too. Annabeth wore her Yankees cap, turning invisible and started looking for chinks in the armor. Thalia scaled up a tree and shot arrow after arrow, aiming at it's eye. Well as for me I naturally had to stand in front of it and distract it as it roared in my face. "Wow someone has to brush his teeth." I said. I charged it.

Annabeth pov.

As I scouted around the drakon and looked for chinks in it's armor I saw Percy charge straight towards it. I was thinking "what in the hades is he thinking ?" Then I saw him jumping up, splashing water on the darkens head and freezing it, thus, I went something like Oh. I was so distracted I didn't manage to see the darkens tail swinging violently towards to say, I got hit . " ANNABETH!" I heard both Percy and Thalia scream. I fell to the ground but struggled to get up. The drakon tail came towards me again I closed my eyes, awaiting what I thought was bound to happen...

Annabeth pov.

As I scouted around the drakon and looked for chinks in it's armor I saw Percy charge straight towards it. I was thinking "what in the hades is he thinking ?" Then I saw him jumping up, splashing water on the drakons head and freezing it, thus, I went something like Oh. I was so distracted I didn't manage to see the darkens tail swinging violently towards to say, I got hit . " ANNABETH!" I heard both Percy and Thalia scream. I fell to the ground but struggled to get up. The drakon tail came towards me again I closed my eyes, awaiting what I thought was bound to happen. I heard the sound of water and then crack. I looked up and saw the drakons tail frozen. I got up and saw Percy. Except for his eyes, everything looked weird. They were still sea green but had a tint of darkness in them. He pointed a fist at the drakon and opened his palm. A ball of darkness hit the wriggling monster and it disappeared . Thalia jumped down from a tree." How d-" she barely finished her question before Percy answered " Nyx". I stared , awed by what my boyfriend had accomplished. But suddenly, he shuddered and fell.

Percy pov.

Demigods dream really suck. Before I knew it, I was back looking at Chaos." So little hero, you have managed to control my daughters powers, I'm impressed. But it has taken a huge toll on you. Now rest, for you will need it. Suddenly, the image shifted. He was floating in a place where he recognized - the underworld. He saw another figure below with jet black hair and sea green eyes but it's skin was pale. Then, he caught sight of Nico. "P-P-Percy? Your dead?" I was shocked, I was dead? It couldn't be. I was still right here. Then...

Percy pov.

I awoke with a start, coughing profusely. I pinched himself, make sure i wasn't dead. Surprisingly, I couldn't feel anything. Then I remembered that I had the curse of Achilles. "Seaweed brain!" I turned and saw Annabeth again , her eyes brimming with tears. " Gosh I'hv made Annabeth cry too much with my fainting." I thought. Then we kissed and the feel of her lips got rid of any suspicion that I was dead. Unwillingly, I pulled apart." Comeon, Wise girl there's no time to waste. " Reluctantly, she agreed. Thalia met us as we came to the foot of a mountain." I didn't know we had travelled this fast, we are here." Thalia said when she caught sight of us."

Thalia pov

We made our way up the mountain, somewhat surprised that there were no monsters to block our way. Seaweed brain and wise girl were lagging behind with seaweed brain as the last one as he want to " make sure Annabeth didn't fall" . I snickered. But my smile soon faded as I arrived at the top and saw Chiron holding up the weight of the sky." CHIRON!" I shouted. The old teacher looked up. His face was weary and his centaur hooves buckled. He cant hold on any longer, I thought. I did something stupid. I ran forward" Chiron comeon give the weight to me." He shook his head, fear in his eyes.I rolled my eyes, not getting my teachers meaning " Look if Annabeth and Percy can do it, I can too"Then suddenly I heard a laugh " So your here Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and a hunter as well... interesting." A voice was then that I realized Chiron wasn't afraid of me holding up the sky, he was warning me about Atlas. I cursed myself while standing up. I notched my bow and took aim. Atlas laughed. He was fast. Or faster than before. With swipe, he pushed me toward a rock. " THALIA NO!" I heard Percy scream. I was barely conscious.I watched as Percy glared at Atlas and unsheathed riptide.

Annabeth pov.

I watched in horror as Thalia was swiped towards a rock where she lay unmoving. As Percy took out riptide, I wore my Yankees cap and took out my knife. As Percy met Atlas head on, I scouted around him, occasionally stabbing Atlas in the back or anywhere I could. He groaned but otherwise seemed alright. He swiped for me and nearlygot me if not for Percys jab with riptide on his feet. It was then that I caught sight of Chiron. I took out my cap and was about to bear the weight for him when he shook his head. I understood .Chiron was too weak to fight.I put my cap back and continued stabbing the Titan. Suddeny, I was swiped backwards by Atlas. It was too fast. I screamed as I fell back and would have if Thalia had not managed to get up and grab hold of my hand.

Percys pov.

I watched in horror as Annabeth was swiped backwards and sighed as Thalia caught hold of her . I was mad. I charged towards Atlas as he laughed. I raised riptide and swung it down at him with full force. For a moment, he's eyes showed a sign of horror as he stumbled backwards. Then, they blazed and he pushed me back. I jumped and landed on both legs. Silently, I willed the water behind me to rise. I had used this trick before and a Titan, well it should work." Small waves" I thought. The current was overpowering as I forced them to hold back their full force. One missisipi, two missisipi... I jumped as Atlas charged and I unleashed the waves to meet him head on. The waves engulfed Atlas and I decided to try something new. I look at Chiron who understood what I was about to a teacher, always a teacher.I thought. I willed the waters to drag atlas towards Chiron who jumped away in time as Atlas struggled to support the weight of the sky."NOOOO!" he screamed. I shut himup as I froze the waters and all we could see was a frozen Atlas holding up the sky. Immediately, I went to help the others. " How long will he be frozen?" Annabeth asked . " Until Apollo decides to melt it I think" I replied. I held on to Chiron as we walked away, back to Camp Half Blood.

Percy pov.

We were on our way back to Camp Half Blood when Chiron stumbled and fell. " Quick give him some ambrosia!" " No child, it is of no has induced a poison created by Gaia from the pits of Tartarus. Mother Earth is rising mu...must defeat her." "The fleece, the golden fleece" Thalia exclaimed. Then suddenly, Chirons essense started disappearing."NO! Chiron ur immortal we still need you you can't go!"Even as I said it I knew that his time had prophecy had been right."Death shall consume one of the four very soon." Annabeth whispered. Chiron looked at me mournfully as he entered the Underworld...

Thalia pov.

Campers surrounded us as we arrived at Camp Half Blood." So where's Chiron?" he peered around.I broke down."Jason..he..he's ... Chiron's dead." All around campers started tearing." ITS ALL PERCYS FAULT!" someone shouted. I watched in horror as they started advancing towards Percy and Annabeth who looked stumped themselves."Get out of here!"Jason snarled. All around blades were drawn as the crowd surrounded the duo. "If he goes I'll go too" I said. Jason looked at me in disbelief then his expression hardened and he pushed me towards Percy and Annabeth."REVENGE FOR CHIRON!"shouted some new campers. I caught sight of the old campers, those who knew Percy but they just stood in a corner. Suddenly, all Hades broke loose as skeleton hands shot out from the Earth. I turned around and saw Nico and MrsO' nodded towards us. When we were on the hellhound, it shadow travelled, leaving Camp Half Blood in it's wake. "I can't believe them!"I said. Percy shook his head. A tear dripped down."Don't you see Thalia? It's all supposed to happen "Lost will two be unhappily. Four will roam where no one goes. Gaining might for the last fight" "So where will we go now?" I turned towards Annabeth. She looked up "To the place where no one goes- Atlantic"

Third person pov.

5 years had passed since the banishment of the four demigods from Camp Half Blood. Only a few of the senior campers remembered the incident. However, monsters continued to rise as Gaia woke. The original seven were now five as they discussed what would have to be done."If only Percy was here...and Annabeth. Those pair always had a plan."Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite said. Jason could not help glaring at her. The Gods of Olympus had been busy. It was rumored among the camps that there were 4 people, for it was unclear who their identity was were stopping many monster marches to either Greek or Roman camp. Then one day The Fates approached Camp Half Blood, calling upon the remaining five for a Gaia were to be stopped, four demigods had to be called upon."Who are the four?"Jason, who automatically assumed the role of leadership asked."The banished four" was heard by all before The Fates disappeared. Confused looks rippled throughout the camp but Piper, Leo,Jason,Hazel and Frank knew who they were...

Third person pov. Jason led the five towards their oracle a mortal name Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Before he could even speak however, she shivered and was enveloped in green mist" Five will go to the lands seek the four reborn. But toy with them The Fates will and give them success hope renew"

Percy pov. A breeze blew past them, blowing my hair back. Annabeth shivered next to me. Fortunately, I caught sight of the action. I wrapped my arms around her to shield her from the cold of the Alaska-the land beyond the Gods. My eyes flared as I thought about them. They were the cause of our misery. We had become the outcast and they couldnt care less. I turned and saw Nico keeping Thalia warmth and smiled. Thalia wasn't part of the hunters now we had forsaken the Gods. Suddenly, I saw a bright light and found what I was looking for. "Ermm Percy what's that?" Thalia asked. Nico's eyes widened" That isn't what I think it is right?" I nodded my head and smiled. A few months back, Thanotos had been chained here and part of his immortal energy had remained. Instinctively, Annabeth knew what I had in mind, her eyes wide in shock as I grabbed hold of that energy with Nyxs power and split it evenly to each of us. I felt strength like never before course through me. Just like that, we were Gods, yet not quite. We were somewhere between a demigod and a God. This was where our home would be. Alaska was now a home of the outcasts

Piper pov. "The lands beyond hmmmm" she wondered. Suddenly th guy called Frank Zhang said"It's the Alaska""I think the prophecy meant the land beyond the Gods."I was stumped"Isn't that like the place where there's no Gods and well we are literally alone?"He nodded. I was left saying Oh while we got aboard the Argo II which thankfully had not been destroyed in the last it flew, I couldn't help noticing Jason's , the way he talked, etc. "Snap out of it!" I muttered to myself. Wel theses are the cons of being the daughter of the Love goddess I guess-you tend to love others more. I let out a sigh. Suddenly, Leo shouted " We're under ATTACK!" Everyone got up and looked. Sure enough, they was at least a dozen of Griffins heading our way. The biggest-which I assumed was the leader let out a bloodcurdling scream which I swear could have been heard even by Griffins bull-charged the Argo II causing us to be thrown about completely helpless."Ermm guys..we may have to abandon ship any second now.""Very reassuring Leo"I muttered. Soon enough, cracks appeared on the sides of our warship."LEO VALDEZ DO YOU EVEN REALISE THAT WE HAVE THE ******** CANNONS!" The guy called Frank Zhang yelled.I could have sworn to punch Leo there and then except that he was the only one who knew how to fiddle with the mechanics. 5 down then 7 and there were only 3 Griffins remaining."Our cannons are out."Leo said meekly."We're dead" I heard Jason mutter. Another ear-piercing shrik was heard as the lead Griffin. There wasn't any opening in the second floor and the steps were destroyed, thus we were completely useless as demigods."5 seconds to impact " Leo muttered. We watched in horror as the 3 griffins charged at us for the final blow...

Jason pov. As I looked at the Griffins approach,I felt pissed off by my kind of leader am I if I can't even save my friends. Then suddenly, a wave rose up to the front of our warship and froze. The lead griffin knocked into the huge glacier at full force and it was no more. As I watched, lightning struck the second griffin and the third was plunged into the ocean by a dark ball. As I watched, I noticed chinking sounds coming from the Argo II. I looked around and realized that the cracks were no more. Instead, the warship looked completely new. I looked through a glass and could have sworn I saw four figures slowly fading. The others saw them too as they gasped except for Leo who was screaming his head off with his eyes close"WE ARE DIEING !"t;

Leo pov. He was thoroughly embarrassed. First he forgot about the cannons and next he screamed like a girl. To make matters worse, Piper was now using the mentioned two incidents to tease him. GIRLS he theytravelled, he noticed the temperature dropping. He looked out and saw a huge mass of Iceland. "Welcome to Alaska guys, we're beyond the help of the Gods". He couldn't help saying through his "awesome" microphone as he liked to call it. That got all of the other four up on their feet. He didn't realize he had chosen the middle of the Alaska for the warship's landing are. The five had also not sensed a presence or a few presence of an energy stronger than the Gods which seemed to be in they landed, they heard a sound from behind and what they saw shocked them. Standing behind them were the three Fates. Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who choses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be. Atropos, she who cannot be turned, who at death with her shears cuts the thread of one they spoke. " You shall find the four half- bloods but they aren't the one you seek. For the four Gods are asleep waken only by charmspeak." An then they vanished."Did. They say 4 Gods b-but I thought."Leo stammered."Only one way to find out ." The girl called Hazel said. She hit a button and descended down the descending stairs.

Piper pov. I watched the others descending down the stairs but I stood rooted to my spot. " woken only by charmspeak" I pondered over these lines given by the Three Fates."Piper! You coming?" I was pulled out of my thoughts on hearing someone calling. I looked up and saw that it had been Jason."Sure!"was all that I could reply before he gave me a brief kiss, full on the lips and dragged me down the stairs. What I saw shocked me beyond belief. The entire are was white, a never-ending stretch of white. It seemed so pure, so right that I felt it impossible why the Gods could not survive here. Then, I felt a few presence. I looked at the others who were grabbing on to their was strong but something-something wasn't right. When I realized stumped me. The source or sources of the strong presence were asleep and yet, yet their aura was overpowering, more overpowering than the Gods. The others were shocked too at this discovery.

**Piper pov** "So where do we start?"I looked up and realized that it was Frank Zhang who had spoken. He looked towards Jason expectantly. I realized that the others too had turned towards Jason. I gazed around the surroundings and caught sight of a weird yet familiar was a hole through the snow. "N-No it can't be..."I felt my knees crumble as a flashback hit me. I was flying, okay it wasn't really flying but I was standing in the air and the worse thing?- I could not move. As I looked down, I saw myself exploring an area which looked strikingly familiar-the I was falling into-myself? I look through my eyes but they weren't really mine to control. Then I remembered.I had thought it to be a dream-no more than that.I was wrong. I had dreamt that I was controlled by another being. I struggled to get ahold of my conscious but it couldn't work.I was pulled out of my body and I watched as I charmspoke Gaia into waking up. The last thing I saw was Gaia's half open eyes before I woke up and saw Jason's face. His eyebrows were scrunched together but I could see him smile as I awoke. I sat up with a start. A reality had dawned upon me. I had used my abilities to speed up Gaia's waking process and now I had to set things right- to awake the Gods who would stop her.

**Leo pov**

"Thank the Gods! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Piper looked at me and , the last thing I expected her to do happened. She walked forward and gave me a kiss on the was a totally brotherly kiss but hey she's a girl after all. After she had a little ambrosia, we set off looking for the four. Suddenly, we saw a crack in the ground. It wasn't deep, but it was long. I looked at Jason who raised an eyebrow. It was probably a stupid thing but I followed it. We arrived by the edge of a small pool. I was about to get a drink when the water exploded. A five feet tall wave stood in front of us."I stumbled backwards and saw Hazel mouth"What have you done?"I couldn't reply for standing in front of us were four figures. The middle one had his arms raised and immediately,we concluded him to be the controller of the waters. There were two girls beside him and a guy behind. The guy with his hands raised had sea green eyes and jet black hair. The girl towards his right had sparkling gray eyes and blonde hair. The guy behind him had sparkling blue eyes which struck Leo as strikingly familiar and the last girl had dark hair an eyes that spoke of death. I managed to say"wow!" before the guy with sea green eyes stepped forward.

Hazel pov. I watched as the guy with the sea green eyes stepped forward."Begone! You have no business here!"He stated. Jason stepped forward"We are looking for perseus Jackson step back or we WILL FIGHT!"To emphasize his point, he flipped a coin and was holding a gladiator in his hands."Uh oh not good,"I turned and realized it was Sammy-Leo. Then I heard a drawing of weapons. The guy with the sea green eyes said"Herc son of Persues and Annabeth Jackson."before drawing out a sword made of pure water. The girl with sparkling grey eyes said the same and that her name was Zoe before she drew out two knives. The remaining boy and girl said respectively"Thunder and Bianca children of Thalia and Nico Di Angelo"before drawing out a spear and a stygian sword.I heard a collective gasp as we heard their parents. Then with a cry, the four demigods charged at us, weapons drawn...

**Hazel's POV**

Then with a cry, the four demigods charged at us, weapons drawn.I watched as Jason and Piper took on Herc. I decided to take on Zoe. I watched as Frank headed for Bianca and Leo met Thunder head on.I brought out my calvary.I swung it one round over my head to gain momentum before striking it down upon Zoe. To my surprise, it bounced off upon contacting Zoe's knives. I looked into her stormy grey eyes and knew that this girl was not one anyone would mess with. She lounged a series of quick blows. I blocked, sidestepped but was disarmed. I watched in horror as she pointed a knife at my throat and signalled for me to watch the others fight. Then it dawned upon me. These four fought with honor. Unlike us, they fought their battles alone and when they were done, they waited, they watched, but they did not fight another's battles.

**Frank's POV** I watch as the girl called Bianca raised her Stygian blade. I had seen the weapon only once-on Nico.I charged, meeting her head on with my tested each other out for awhile. Then suddenly, I was surrounded-by an army of skeletons. Bianca stood still as her army charged towards me. I prepared my bow and arrows and let loose a volley of them, each hit their mark, except one. With a flick of her wrist the arrow which was aimed at her snapped into half. I watched as she lit her flames on fire and spun it towards me. I blocked but the blade pushed me back quite some distance before spinning back towards it's charging owner. . I was caught unawares as Bianca caught the sword midair and slammed it down towards me. I blocked but failed and got a cut on my left palm. Running towards her, I turned into an eagle before diving straight at her. I could only see her smile as I felt something hit me from behind. I reverted to my normal self, catching sight of her as I turned around. "shadow-travel"she mouthed. I was defeated. We joined Hazel and Herc and watched the remaining 3 of 5

**Leo's pov** Man this guy was something. I made a hellof of robots- some of which had even survived the Giant's war but he blasted them as if they were just scrap metal. Then, he struck a bolt of lightning which hit me squarely in the chest. I could have sworn I saw him really pissed me off. I opened my hands palm faced upwards and lit them on fire. I thought I heard a gasp but well when your in the middle of the war, you gotta concentrate. I threw flame after flame at him but he just kept dodging like it was a game. My anger was rising by the minute. I didn't know how but very soon, my whole body was on fire. I was about to panic when I realized that my body didn't register any pain.I grinned stupidly as I slammed a fiery fist at him. Weird enough, he didn't looked to push the weirdness off it's scale, his body started glowing electric and very soon, lightning and fire were at war. We charged. As the explosion cleared, I realized that we were both on the tried standing but realized that we had exhausted our fuel. It was a draw. I sat back with Frank and Hazel and watched as the final battle took place.

**Herc pov** Well two on one huh. I thought. That's not quite fair but then again...I lifted my blade as I saw the duo approach lightning crackled overhead. Son of Zeus. I thought. I charged. As my sword met the guy called Jason's, I heard a calm, soothing voice telling me to give up. I wanted so much to listen to that meladious voice. That was before I realized.I turned to the girl and said"A daughter of Aphodite blessed with the ability to charmspeak. A pity it won't work once i have figured it out. She seemed shock but soon enough, the three of us were locked in a dance while our weapons boomed and as the lightning came towards me, I made a shield of water, absorbing the electricity before throwing it at the girl."Piper!"I heard Jason scream._One down,one to go_. I smirked. He charged at me with his gladiator and I surrounded him with water. For a moment, he smiled as he cut my line of water into half. I removed his smile as I covered him with water and froze it, leaving just his head unscathed. His temper was rising and suddenly, volts of electricity exploded the ice. He swung his sword and brought it down. I blocked, sidestepped and hit him in the was too easy.I decided to use a trick my father had taught me. I concentrated on the pool of water behind me._Small waves_ I thought. The power of the current was overwhelming. As he charged, I jumped and rode upon the 10metre wave towards him. He was pushed back and as I descended, I caught sight of him coughing out water, his blade swept away. I walked towards him and pointed my sword at his neck."I believe I win."I told him

Jason pov. I was shocked. No one had managed to defeat me that fast before except a single person-Perseues Jackson. I turned around to see the guy called Herc grinning. The other three pushed my four defeated friends over beside me."Now will you get lost?"Herc said.I glared at , I saw a flash of light and all of were blown back by a sudden the light had dimmed, three wicked looking grandmothers stood before us._The Fates_ I thought. Then, the four new demigods knelt and to my surprise, Herc said"Mistresses."The Fates muttered something into their ears and they literally sank into the I heard a voice in my mind.I turned and the others seemed to wear the same shocked expression as myself._Those four are nothing other than the conscience of the four Gods you protect the slumbering Gods whom I have granted full immortality beware, for when the four Gods are awaken, they may help you or destroy trail of fire will lead you to them, and there you will do what you must._I wanted to yell at them, were they toying with us when we fought them. But I knew better and decided to keep my trap shut on recieving the string.

**Fates pov**Clotho(the spinner, who spins the thread of life)I watched as my sister Atropos handed Jason the string. The boy seemed shocked and I could tell that he was also annoyed that we had not come earlier. But I guess he did have the tiniest sense to keep his mouth was surprising counting on the fact that this was the son of Jupiter who had caused Perseus Jackson to become an outcast. The thought of that young hero somehow cause me to smile. He was no ordinary hero, this Clotho knew. That was why she had made the four outcasts Gods. What they didn't know was that they would revert back to what they were before their Godsmanship. They would be more immortal than any demigod but less than a I was sure these four heroes would live long for I had seen my sister Lachesis hold their threads of life and it was long, in fact too long...**Lachesis pov(the measurer, who choses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be)**I watched a I saw my sister pondering something. I knew of her plans to remove the four's Godmanship but not their skills. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't allow all, I was the one who control their threads of life. They would not be Gods, that was true, but they could never die too...

**Hazel pov** I watched as Jason received the string before the Fates started fading."So anyone know how to operate this thing?"I heard him ask. I watched as Sammy-Leo argh I'll just call him Leo stepped forward."I think I do."He took the string and lit it with fire from his bare hands. I thought I felt Frank flinch but decided to ignore it.

Suddenly, it was as if the string was a live object as it jumped out of Leo's palm and began moving on the ground, melting some of the ice. The five of us ran after it, not wanting to lose sight of it after all our efforts. I was beginning to tire out when the string stopped. It pointed upwards.

All of us turned up and I gasped in horror at what I were outside a cave which was made up of clear that was not the astonishing part for in the middle of the room there were four statues, each facing a respective side-North, South, East and West.I gasped as i recognized the first was Percy. The other three were Thalia-East, Nico-West and Annabeth-South.

I heard a collective gasp and saw the others reading some words on a plate in front of Percy. It was inscribed in Greek and read-Here lies the Gods and Goddesses of the four directions-the four outcasts. A tear trickled down my cheek as i read it and I realised how horrible they had felt to be wrongly outcasted."So how do we awake them?"Leo asked."I think that my charmspeak would be put into use here."Piper said.

Soon enough,I heard Piper's soothing voice at ,I felt an adrelin rush through me as I tried to wake myself up-although I was already was then that I realised how powerful charmspeak could an hour,we were about to give up when suddenly, the outcasts' eyes glowed golden and the ice around them started to melt. We ran as the cave collasped, causing the air to turn the mist finally died down, we saw four figures standing in front of aura was so strong that, against my will, I started to others subconsciously did the same.

_Then, the figure whom I recognized as Percy's walked forward..._

**Hazel's pov** Then, the figure whom I recognized as Percy's walked was as if someone took his face and enhanced his features for he looked perfect, not a single flaw nor blemish could be found."Rise."He said simply and it was as if my knees weren't mine to control as they stood up on his command. Then, the other three walked forward and stood beside him. For an instance, the golden glow remained in their , it dimmed and they had the same eye colour as before. I couldn't help it, Percy was like a brother to me- a long lost brother. I ran forward and hugged him. I heard him laugh as he hugged me back. It was a hearty one that could have warmed anyone's heart. Then he let go and the other three greeted me. Jason was about to step forward." You shall stay there Jason Grace!"I was shocked and so were the rest at the huge transition in his continued"You were the one who drove us into exile, who made us into outcasts. The rest I can forgive easily but you? I don't think so." I saw as he signalled Leo, Frank and Piper to his said. He flicked his wrist downwards and Jason was slammed other's save for Annabeth, Thalia and Nico gasped.

**Percy's pov** I was relishing every second getting revenge on the little scumbag. I watched as he writhed in pain. "Percy.."I turned. It was Annabeth. She shook her head and i understood immediately. I had done enough. I looked towards Nico and Thalia who did the same. I stopped, letting him take a breather." Fortunately, "my **friends** here saved your filthy skin", i placed emphasis on the word friends. "But if you want to be forgiven and earn our help, we shall give you a little test." I saw his mouth open but he shut it almost immediately. I smirked.

I made a moment to design a task that he could complete but not do it fully. I led him to a place where I had made a tree- one with golden apples, the exact replica of the one by Hercules. "There are four Neaman lions guardian the you can defeat all four and get an apple, I shall forgive you and help the Gods."I stated simply.

**Hazel's pov**  
>I sttod with my mouth agape. One Neaman lion was hard enough to kill but four?I looked at Percy who just smiled back at me as if this was all a game. Jason had the same face of disbelief himself.<p>

You see, a Neaman lion's pelt is immune to celestial bronze and imperial much every other part is the , the only way is to hit it's mouth or it's eyes which is a hard target even for an arrow, unless of course you are a hunter with a decade or more of a sword?

I was so engrossed that I did not realise the task had started.I watched as Jason slashed and hacked at the lions but his sword just bounced the time he even got to the tree, he had numerous grave wounds.

He summoned lightning, making a circle around looking at his current state, he couldn't last long. I watched in shock as he cut down the golden apples but evryone of them just faded as if they were mere illusions.

Then, just as he got the right one down, a Neaman lion pounced and caught it in it's other three leaped at Jason who managed to dodge and summon lightning just in time.

There was only one way he could get it and it was risky he succeeded, he would lose his weapon. If not, it may be his weapon and his life. I watched as he conducted electricity to his gladiater and throw it at the Neaman lion which was stupid enough to let out a roar at that disintegrated and with a wild look in his eyes, Jason got the apple and weapon and charged towards had succeeded.

"Now will you help us?" he smirked."Oh but you were suppossed to defeat the four of them AND get the apple but you only did the a result, here is your punishment before I give my help."

I watched in shock as Percy summoned water and froze it into a 5 metre long glacier and threw it at Jason who had the deceny to try running hit him full in the back."_Now_ we go to Olympus."

**Chapter 8**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

I watched in pity as Jason Grace was blasted backwards. I knew that Percy wasn't really evil. He just wanted him to pay for our sufferings and what was more, he had sworn on the River Styx that he would get revenge on the one who drove us out of our being the host of the goddess Styx only meant that he should all the more honor his oath. I gazed at him and for a moment, I still couldn't bring myself to believe that he was hosting two goddesses and he was a God himself. But then again, even the Olympians would find it hard to believe the fact that Percy had grown stronger than any of them.  
>I watched as Leo led all of us back to the Argo II and before we knew it, we were on the way to Olympus."Did you think I overdid it?"I turned, it was Percy."You had to honor your oath and Jason had to be taught a lesson or two anyway."He nodded, seemingly pleased with my answer and he held my hand as we boarded the warship. During the trip, we were snowball with questions like for example-how did we become Gods and so on and forth. But overall, that was the only one which the others wanted an answer to-how did we become Gods?"We found the remains of Thanatos's energy in Alaska and absorbed , having enough accomplishments in his life immediately used the energy to effect and become a God the fastest, having the abilities of some Titans he defeated for example, a God of Thalia, Nico and myself, we found it harder and did it nevertheless. The Fate found us and trained us, before announcing us as full fledged Gods. Then, as the Olympians could not know about us yet, we had to enter deep slumber and you guys should know the rest."I summarized. I could not resist my laughter at the look of awe on their faces. Then it was our turn to ask about the situation at Camp Half Blood. For that time, we were like friends again, it was as if the four of us had never left Camp Half Blood at all. I cherished very second of it and before I knew it, night had fallen upon us...<p>

**Chapter 9**.  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>.

We arrived at Olympus-earlier than I must be thinking"The lord of time making an error on time?" well my only reply would be that I don't get it as I was saying, we had arrived at Olympus.I was looking forward to seeing my dad all, I couldnt blame anyone for us being outcast, everyone had been distraught upon Chiron's death and the little butt kicking of Jason's-that could brighten up anyone's day. The first thing we got in the presence of the Gods, we heard a"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO."That was welcome back or hi your not dead yet. I sighed. I looked at Posiedon who was smiling when he saw me. To my surprise I smiled back. I stepped forward and explained everything to Zeus. The other Olympians seemed shocked that we had become Gods but soon got over it. Before I knew it, we were carrying out plans to take down Gaia. **Annabeth's pov**. I looked at Percy an realized that all the others- Thalia, Nico and the other five were doing the same. I had gotten use to the harsh person Percy had become. But seeing him now made me realized something. That I had missed the old Percy. For now, I knew only one thing, the old Percy Jackson was back.

**Chapter 10**.  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>.

As one, the nine of us-Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank,Thalia,Nico,,Le o,A nna bet h and I together with nine other Gods-Zeus,Aphrodite,Hades,Ares,Haphaesttus ,At hen a and Poseidon headed back to Camp Half Blood. We were in time for at that moment, there was a group of monsters led by a mixture of nine giants and Titans. The campers were getting overwhelmed as hellhound, dracaena and some other not-so-friendly fiends pounced.I heard a shriek and gasped on seeing an old enemy Kampé. For a moment, the monster stopped On seeing us. Then,the King of Giants spoke"So the heroes and Gods have arrived, not much of a reinforcement huh?"Just then, a conch horn blew, followed by turned and I smiled as I noticed Reyna, Hylla and Camp Jupiter ,The Amazons and The hunters rushing in. As if on cue, I heard a loud turned, thinking more reinforcements had arrived.I was wrong. Monsters filled our surroundings and realized that this could possibly be our last fight here as it seemed to be the entire army of forces. Porphyrion smirked. I had no choice. I stepped forward. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth read my mind and as one, We snapped our fingers. Everyone watched as four flashes of light headed our way. I smirked as the light dissolved to reveal Herc,Zoe,Thunder and Bianca appeared. Then, as one ,Zeus,Hades,Poseidon and Athena spoke"WE HAVE GRANDCHILDREN."We smiled in return. A shout was unleashed Poseidon and I charged PolyBotes,Bane of Poseidon and the real battle began...

**Chapter 10**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>  
>As one, the nine of us-Jason,Piper,Hazel,Frank,Thalia,Nico,,,L e o ,A nna be t h and I together with nine other Gods-Zeus,Aphrodite,Hades,Ares,Haphaestttu s , At hen a and Poseidon headed back to Camp Half Blood. We were in time for at that moment, there was a group of monsters led by a mixture of nine giants and Titans. The campers were getting overwhelmed as hellhound, dracaena and some other not-so-friendly fiends pounced.I heard a shriek and gasped on seeing an old enemy Kampé. For a moment, the monster stopped On seeing us. Then,the King of Giants spoke"So the heroes and Gods have arrived, not much of a reinforcement huh?"Just then, a conch horn blew, followed by turned and I smiled as I noticed Reyna, Hylla and Camp Jupiter ,The Amazons and The hunters rushing in.<p>

As if on cue, I heard a loud turned, thinking more reinforcements had arrived.I was wrong. Monsters filled our surroundings and realized that this could possibly be our last fight here as it seemed to be the entire army of forces. Porphyrion smirked. I had no choice. I stepped forward. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth read my mind and as one, We snapped our fingers. Everyone watched as four flashes of light headed our way. I smirked as the light dissolved to reveal Herc,Zoe,Thunder and Bianca appeared. Then, as one ,Zeus,Hades,Poseidon and Athena spoke"WE HAVE GRANDCHILDREN."We smiled in return. A shout was unleashed Poseidon and I charged PolyBotes,Bane of Poseidon and the real battle began.

The last thing I knew, my mind was on , duck, roll. As Poseidon and I bled the Giant, a half-blood raised his sword and charged, dealing the final suddenly,Polybotes glowed and vanished."coward" I muttered. I saw the portion which needed the most help-where the campers were. I raised riptide and before I knew it, Riptide was an arc of pure destruction.

Monster blood splattered the ground.I heard a scream and watched as Kampe raised her deadly blades, knocking some campers. I rode on the waves and met her head on."The new Godling...You shall die"I said something pretty intelligent like"UH duh" before slamming Riptide on her. The campers were losing-I could tell. I summonned a wave and drowned some monsters while others were swept into the blades of stunned demigods.

Then suddenly, I heard an explosion as watched in horror as the ground opened, threatening to swallow some that was apparently not the plan as I saw the Giants hastily make a retreat into the Earth."Cowards!" Hades yelled. But I couldn't waste time for the other monsters were pretty much recovering from the shock of their masters' abandoment.

I slashed, sidestepped and with a thrust sent Kampe to the depths of after monster exploded and soon enough, there was nothing else in Camp Half Blood other than demigods, Hunters, Amazons and Gods."Comeon guys, we have a lot of cleaning up to do."I said. For a moment, they seemed as the old campers realised I was back, all of them patted me on the back before rounding up the newbies to do their job.

I was back home again.

**Chapter 11**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>  
>I went around with Annabeth to oversee the rebuilding , the Gods had told the campers about our plight and well I guess I was leader again. As I was inspecting the various cabins, a demigod,a newcomer by the looks of his small built had accidentally knocked into me."Sorry."He I looked into his eyes, I was shocked to see that he looked shocked? No it was fear. As I sent him back to his cabin-Hecate's, I caught sight of Chiron and walked towards him. Even in the battle, I had seen some demigods from Camp Half Blood look at me with the very same fearful eyes. I had to know what's going on. "Chiro-"Before I finished my question, a roar was heard. I turned."Comeon, haven't we have had enough of those already?"I muttered for standing in front of us was a 's head alone could have possibly weighed down an entire building.<p>

I watched as it engaged a few Apollo archers in arrow must have hit a chink, by luck by the looks of it as it roared at unleashed a smelly but poisonous ran away in disarray as its tail swung to and fro.

I did the sensible thing-I I would love to tell you after being a God and so on,this thing was a piece of was, I got squashed like a pancake."Roar!", It yelled at me, probably saying"Why won't you die?" I didn't bother replying as it swiped its dirty claws down on me. I saw Annabeth stabbing the chinks in its armour.

Then I saw was a giant wood of some sort in its foot. That was when a realisation hit me. This thing wasn't controlled by Gaia-it was wild. As I charged,I threw riptide at its course, it bounced off but I had created the diversion I needed. With a snap, the gigantic splinter broke off. The thing roared again.

Something unexpected happened. It stopped fighting Annabeth and lay its head down as I looked into those intelligent eyes. The fire in them cooled down and it nuzzled me. I was shocked, and apparently, the others were to as I heard a collective gasp.

I had a Drakon as a new pet.

**Chapter 12**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Time passed as we set up new defences for the borders of Camp Half became hours and hours turned to days. Mrs O'Leary had finally found a companion big enough to play with her, my drakon-Leroy.

Both of them took turn patrolling the borders. An occasional monster sent by Gaia would be reduced to nothing but dust as soon as either of the fearsome creatures got them. Jason, Hazel and Frank had gone back to Camp Jupiter to check out the situation there.

It was an overcast day. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed but as usual, no rain nor electricity entered the it ground shook around our boders. Thick mist-the natural kind filled the air. Then suddenly, beside us, we saw many warriors."Prepare yourselves" I shouted. Swords were drawn and the opposite side did the same.

The mist cleared and what I saw filled me with shock, for beside us was Camp Jupiter. Swords began sheathing as friends during the Giant's war welcomed each other._How did this happen?_.I looked at Annabeth who was equally stunned.

Then, a flash of light and in front of us stood Hera."_The two sides have been seperate too long. Zeus feels that the two sides shall combine their efforts for the upcoming war-the final shall lead the Romans and Percy the this war, the both camps will be seperated once more."_And just like that, she was gone.

Time seemed to pick up speed as both sides trained together, exchanging skills.

The only person who didn't seem to please about the God's plans was Octavian. Both Romans and Greeks had voted that Rachel was a better oracle than someone who killed stuff teddy bears and muttered Mumbo-Jumbo.

Preparations were finalised when suddenly, news leaked that Artemis had been kidnapped. Almost immediately, Rachel said a prophecy... the rest will be tmr:D

Chapter 12  
>Percy's pov<p>

Time passed as we set up new defences for the borders of Camp Half became hours and hours turned to days. Mrs O'Leary had finally found a companion big enough to play with her, my drakon-Leroy.

Both of them took turn patrolling the borders. An occasional monster sent by Gaia would be reduced to nothing but dust as soon as either of the fearsome creatures got them. Jason, Hazel and Frank had gone back to Camp Jupiter to check out the situation there.

It was an overcast day. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed but as usual, no rain nor electricity entered the it ground shook around our boders. Thick mist-the natural kind filled the air. Then suddenly, beside us, we saw many warriors."Prepare yourselves" I shouted. Swords were drawn and the opposite side did the same.

The mist cleared and what I saw filled me with shock, for beside us was Camp Jupiter. Swords began sheathing as friends during the Giant's war welcomed each did this happen?.I looked at Annabeth who was equally stunned.

Then, a flash of light and in front of us stood Hera."The two sides have been seperate too long. Zeus feels that the two sides shall combine their efforts for the upcoming war-the final shall lead the Romans and Percy the this war, the both camps will be seperated once more."And just like that, she was gone.

Time seemed to pick up speed as both sides trained together, exchanging skills.

The only person who didn't seem to please about the God's plans was Octavian. Both Romans and Greeks had voted that Rachel was a better oracle than someone who killed stuff teddy bears and muttered Mumbo-Jumbo.

Preparations were finalised when suddenly, news leaked that Artemis had been kidnapped. Almost immediately, Rachel said a prophecy.

"_Seven will be chosen of before.30 31 25 12 will be their find the lost ones upon the shore. Freeing Arrow,Fire,Wisdom and fail without help and be no more._"

"Seven-"Leo said

"It's us."Piper interrupted.

"30 31 25 12-"Leo began.

"The sea of Monsters."I finished.

"The SEA OF WHAT?"The rest of the seven excluding Annabeth and I shouted.

With great patience, the both of us explained how we had heard the coordinates before and how we would be in "great danger".

"Well its time the seven of you set aren't you suppossed to only find Artermis, why the lost **ones**?"I turned, it was Reyna.

"That's what we need to find out. But if Artermis is one of the lost .."Annabeth shuddered as if the idea totally frightened her and for a moment, I thought I heard a chuckle. But as no one seemed to realise anything, I shrugged it off.

"Well have a good nights rest. You seven can set off tomorrow.I believe thats enough excitement for a day." Chiron finished before cantering off.

"That's an understatement."I muttered.

**Chapter 13**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

I fell asleep within expected, the dreams came.

I was on the beach. Scanning my surroundings however, I realised with a tingle of horror that this was actually the sea of monsters.

But something was wrong.

It was as if the air itself had been manipulated with dark magic. I sensed something so old, older even than Gaia herself. All around me were withered plants which could have survived even the harshest climates.

That's when I heard , it was **them**.

The voices were faint but loud enough for my ears.

"We will never submit to you."

"Then perhaps all of you will enjoy a little more pain."

A scream pierced the air. But it was as if all energy had been drained from the source, for the scream contained an uncomprehensible amount of pain but it was threateningly soft.

A laughter was heard. The voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't pinpoint what or who it was. I felt helpless. The scene changed and I stood in front of a few figures. One of them turned and mouthed two inaudible words-save me.

Then I woke up, shocked for the figure I saw just now was strikingly familiar.I had known her for almost all my life.

It was my mother.

Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

I awoke with a start, the dream fresh in my mind.

Athena had been kidnapped.

And so was Artermis. But who were the other figures?

I walked up, Percy had called a gathering for the seven who were on the quest."We will set of today after breakfast." was all he managed to say before a voice boomed.

_It has risen. The father of fathers and the mother of mothers. It is the parent of all beings. Beware for the world as we know it is about to change._

I looked up stunned. The other seven had heard the voice to. The other campers were still carrying on their trainings as if nothing had happened. It had spoken only to the seven of us.

The voice seemed to strike something in my head. _The one in my dream!_But no, this one was ancient, but younger, as if on par with Gaia.

Just then, a glow emitted from the ground beneath our feet.

All of us jumped back in fright.

For on the ground were three words inscribed in Greek.

Χάος έχει αυξηθεί- Chaos has risen...to be continued :D

**Chapter 14**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

I awoke with a start, the dream fresh in my mind.

Athena had been kidnapped.

And so was Artermis. But who were the other figures?

I walked up, Percy had called a gathering for the seven who were on the quest."We will set of today after breakfast." was all he managed to say before a voice boomed.

It has risen. The father of fathers and the mother of mothers. It is the parent of all beings. Beware for the world as we know it is about to change.

I looked up stunned. The other seven had heard the voice to. The other campers were still carrying on their trainings as if nothing had happened. It had spoken only to the seven of us.

The voice seemed to strike something in my head. The one in my dream!But no, this one was ancient, but younger, as if on par with Gaia.

Just then, a glow emitted from the ground beneath our feet.

All of us jumped back in fright.

For on the ground were three words inscribed in Greek.

Χάος έχει αυξηθεί- Chaos has risen.

**Percy's pov**

I couldn't resist a shudder as I heard the voice that had delivered the warning. It had a resemblance to something but the more I thought about it, the more my head hurt.

Then suddenly the ground glowed and the words inscribed on the floor struck a bell. I had heard the voice just last night.

-**FLASHBACK**-

I had fallen asleep as soon as my head touched the comfort of my pillow.

Before I knew it, my whole being was sucked into a void. I arrived in the Underworld. But no, this place was darker but the force it gave out was warm. I looked ahead and caught sight of a figure. It was as if the night was in her. Then I realised that this was Nyx, the Goddess I was hosting.

"_Dark times are approaching Percy. Chaos is awake and soon Gaia will too. I can't stop them but I will aid you. You are more important than you realise young hero."_And with that, I was sent back to my bed, unable to sleep.

-PRESENT-  
>Campers were beginning to gather around the warning. Then, slowly it vanished, leaving us staring at an empty ground.<p>

Those who had seen the sign soon forgot about it. It was as if nobody was meant to see it but us, not even Chiron.

"Well, it looks like our quest has been brought forward. Pack up, we're leaving now."I commanded.

I looked at Annabeth whose face was paler than death.

"Whats wrong?"She jumped up in front.

"Oh Percy I-" And with that, she told me about hearing the voice of Chaos and seeing Athena being tortured.\

"We will find them, I swear it on the River Styx."Thunder boomed, sealing my deal...

**Chapter 15**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

I watched as he swore on the river styx. I heard thunder boom, sealing the deal. I was grateful, no it was more than that.

I was touched. I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled."Comeon , we gotta pack wouldn't want to be late would you?"I shook my head.

I stuffed the essential tools in my bag, finally coming to the Yankee's cap."I will save you mum. I swear it on the River Styx."As a second thunder roared in the distance, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and strolled out.

**Percy's pov**

As I headed towards my cabin, a pain hit my head."_Hello once again young one._"A voice spoke. It was familiar, yet much more sinister than the previous time."Chaos." For a moment, darkness seemed to cover the camp. The lights flickered but soon, they stabilised._"Names have power young above you really think you can outsmart me? Your quest is deemed to fail._It chuckled._Shut it_ was all I said as the presence left my mind.

I stuffed everything into my backpack and met the others by Thalia's ex tree.

**Chaos**

"Are the forces rallied?""Yes master."I looked at the demigod who had replied. His scared expression was written all over his face. I was amused.

With a flick of my wrist, he was absorbed by the Earth. An image appeared in front of seven "chosen ones" were getting ready for their quest.

"Heroes...Do you really think you can win this war?"

I chuckled...

**Chapter 15**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The seven of us jogged to the shore where Annabeth,Tyson and I had gone before-our starting point towards the next destination.

"Ermm so what do we do now?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes"And what did you do before Seaweed brain?"

"I got some tools from Hermes...,"

"After that?"

"Got chased by Harpies and than, Oh! I prayed."I felt my cheeks turn red, hopefully, they weren't as red as I imagined.

"Erm Dad we'll need a ship. Anytime now would be useful, before people get killed at stuff."I prayed

And with that, a giant cruise ship appeared right on the waters in front of us.

"Wow man, your dad's a genious."Leo said as he rushed to board it.

On the front of the hull was the word Περσέας-Perseus. _This ship was named after me?_I wondered but decided not to ask as we set off.

As usual, I raised my hands and muttered a word and soon, the sails, gears and almost the whole ship started it's journey towards our destination.

But I was worried about one thing, Scylla and her ugly friend.

I looked at Annabeth, the same worry etched her face.

That was when we met our first sea monster...

**Chapter 15**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The seven of us jogged to the shore where Annabeth,Tyson and I had gone before-our starting point towards the next destination.

"Ermm so what do we do now?" I asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes"And what did you do before Seaweed brain?"

"I got some tools from Hermes...,"

"After that?"

"Got chased by Harpies and than, Oh! I prayed."I felt my cheeks turn red, hopefully, they weren't as red as I imagined.

"Erm Dad we'll need a ship. Anytime now would be useful, before people get killed at stuff."I prayed

And with that, a giant cruise ship appeared right on the waters in front of us.

"Wow man, your dad's a genious."Leo said as he rushed to board it.

On the front of the hull was the word Περσέας-Perseus. This ship was named after me?I wondered but decided not to ask as we set off.

As usual, I raised my hands and muttered a word and soon, the sails, gears and almost the whole ship started it's journey towards our destination.

But I was worried about one thing, Scylla and her ugly friend.

I looked at Annabeth, the same worry etched her face.

That was when we met our first sea monster.

I had thought it was a giant floating rock until I saw the thing shift.

It raised it's mighty head. It was kinda like a fish, a **serpentine** fish. It roared, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Let me guess, Perseues killed it?" I asked.

"Yup."was all Annabeth could say.

"Woah, you mean Percy killed this thing before?" Leo screamed.

"Not him, the first Perseues, son of Zeus."Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I feel sooo much better." This earned Leo two smacks on his head-the harder one by Annabeth.

"GUYs the thing is about to eat us here!"Piper screamed.

I looked as it widened its big ugly mouth. I did something stupid.I drew riptide and cut one of its tooth off. The fat blob just got madder. Jason struck it with lightning but stopped when he realised we could be shocked to.-water was a good conductor of electricity. The thing raised its head and knocked Annabeth over board.

I got mad.

Nobody and i mean **Nobody** bullied my girlfriend. I jumped on a wave. With amazing speed, the thing turned its attention from Annabeth, heading towards me. I dodged.

It looked confused like _how did you dodge my amazing charge_ confused. I roared and a five feet tall wave crushed it into the water. I jumped in, the water surrounding me with energy.

Somehow, it never seemed to come near me. I looked. I was surrounded by my own personal whirlpool a few hundred feet below water.

"Sweet, but a little more!"

The whirlpool got bigger. Somehow, a few junk got caught up, for instance, a coke bottle. I didnt have time to admire it. I charged the _Ketea_. It roared in pain as it got slashed repeatedly with riptide.

Then I saw it.

A small chink in it's armour.

But big enough.

I aimed riptide like a javelin at it and somehow, I achieved a bull's eye.

The thing disintegrated.

I got back aboard my ship, completely dry.

But I had no time to celebrate my victory.

We had arrived at the caves of Scylla and Charybdis.

**Chapter 16**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I got back aboard my ship, completely dry.

But I had no time to celebrate my victory.

We had arrived at the caves of Scylla and Charybdis.

We heard the world's loudest toilet flush the moment the two came to view. Charybdis wailed and inhaled, sucking the ship closer and closer towards her. Then she exhaled and waves were aimed right at us as we tried desperately to steer ourselves to safety.

"Hey, why don't we pick the other one-Scylla huh?" Leo asked.

"Firstly, she would pick us right up. Secondly, the risks of die-ing are higher. Thirdly, Charybdis only stays in her personal hurricane."Annabeth replied.

That shut him up.

There was no other choice, I would have to risk it. Annabeth looked at me and I knew that we had reached a conclusion. She ran and dug through her bag, spilling out contents.

"Hey, whatever you are about to do, I hope that you would do it fast because we are kind of getting flushed-absorbed now."Jaso said.

He was right.

Every single one of Charybdis's inhalations were getting longer and stronger. We were about to become seafood.

"Found it!"Annabeth turned and with perfect precision-which wasn't very hard since we were already seeing Charybdis's ugly teeth-threw a jar towards the monster. It exploded, sending flames burning in the sea.

"Was that-"Jason started.

"Greek fire, yup, our third last one, left behind by Charles Beckondorf."Annabeth finished.

The ship was silent for awhile upon the mention of the fallen hero. We sailed silently. Then, I felt a tingle going up my spine.

A sudden piercing sound.

I looked up.

It was Scylla.

And she was heading right for Annabeth.

**Annabeth's pov**

I felt a sudden gust of wind.

Then, I got knocked down on my feet and I watched as Percy was carried by Scylla into her lair.

I was shocked, and so were the I had to get the ship to safety, that was what Percy would have wanted me to do. With Scylla distracted, I steered the ship to the opposite end, past the lair of the two monsters.

**Percy's pov**

I watched as the ship steered clear of the lair and I got lifted up.

I drew riptide and stabbed. But this time, she didn't seem ready to let go as easily as the last time.

With a shout, I poured a ten metre tall wave on the monster, drenching her.

Then, I stabbed her in the eye so hard, riptide trembled. Scylla disintegrated, but not before something caught my eye. I had seen it before in a dream.

I jumped off the opposite edge of the cliff and willed the currents to transport me to my ship which lay a few metres away.

Annabeth seemed ready to break down and the others were solemn._Gosh, this must have been the second time I "died" in front of those six so far"_ was all I could think as I boarded the ship, much to the surprise of the six.

"How did you-"Annabeth asked.

I cut her off."Listen." I told them about how I had defeated Scylla,which was pretty easy, considering that her eye is always positioned right behind me.

Then, I told them about what I had seen before Scylla disintegrated.

"That means-"Annabeth's eyes widened as I nodded.

The others seemed to grasp what I had been trying to say.

We headed full speed towards the Sea of Monsters.

**Chapter 17**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

We headed full speed towards the Sea of Monsters.

But we weren't allowed to actually use our full speed-obviously...

Along the way, monster after monster sprung up on most surprising attack came with three ventis. As Zeus was the Lord of The Sky, I had thought that sky problems would be taken care off. But off course, I had to be wrong. A venti, the middle one, was holding a sword while the two at his side just sparked off electricity.

In a nutshell, they wanted to kill us.

"Holy Zeus!" was what Leo **had** to say the moment he saw the storm spirits. Of course, thunder boomed. The Lord of The Sky sure wouldn't want his name to be thrown out like that.

"Sorry!"Leo replied to Olympus. Much to our surprise, the venti smirked.

"Three against seven? A little overconfident?" Frank exclaimed. The venti charged. I took on the middle one with Leo and Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason took on the others. I was surprised at this guy's speed. Even with my current level of swordmanship-which is really high in case you're wondering, taking on this guy was a problem. Leo's fire powers were of no use due to the wind.

I had tried summoning the waters but the wind just blew them others were having as much trouble as we were. These guys were strong.

I saw Piper stumble and Hazel nearly avoided a hit to the head- which could have hurt a lot. "Annabeth, Leo, help them out, I think I can handle this."

"You sure?" It was Annabeth.

I nodded, with them running off.

Of course, I regretted it. I stabbed, dodged and slashed but this guy was good. Plus the fact that he was discharging electricity every now and then? Not good.

We outnumbered them, but the three fought like an army on auto-pilot. Every move was precise, either hitting a bullseye or hitting something else.

Then, I had a plan.

I thought back to when I had discovered the ability while fighting Hyperion. Very soon, I had my personal hurricane surrounding me. The good news? My wind was somehow stronger. I absorbed the electricity discharged and sent them back to their owner. As the venti got hit, it howled in raged.

All heads turned as the coward fled. Soon, the last two had the sense to go after their comrade.

"Wow! That was so cool!" As usual, it had to be Leo.

"Do you think-" It was Annabeth. I knew what she meant, the thing I had seen on Scylla.

"They didn't have any on them. Besides, these are _storm spirits_." I replied.

She nodded.

"Ermm isn't that the Land of the Sirens?"Piper asked.

I gasped. Immediately, Annabeth fumbled in her backpack and gave each of us a ear plug.

"What are these for?" Frank asked.

"Wear them, they will block out the Sirens' singing."Annabeth replied.

He looked sceptical but decided better than to question the daughter of Wisdom. Soon enough, we wore it. As we neared the hearing range, as judged by our previous encounter, we heard nothing.

I sighed.

Then, a tingle crept across my skin. I din't know how to describe it. It was some sort of temptation. It was hard to explain. Okay let me give you a scenario.

Imagine not having food for six days when suddenly, you saw a blue muffin - that kind of temptation, except 10 times stronger.

_If Annabeth managed to survive the previous time, why can't I?_I thought. I never knew what happened next as I took out the ear plugs. The last thing I saw was my friends' shocked expression before I got overwhelmed by a sweet, melodious music...

**Chapter 18**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

_If Annabeth managed to survive the previous time, why can't I? I thought._ I never knew what happened next as I took out the ear plugs. The last thing I saw was my friends' shocked expression before I got overwhelmed by a sweet, melodious music.

It reminded me of my childhood song, sung to me by my mother. A flood of warmth coursed through me as I listened to the song. I dimly remembered the sound of water splashing before the song washed it away. Then, a flash of light and in front of me, I caught sight of a building- my home. It was as if I was a camera, zooming in to the house, past the kitchen, arriving into the living room. Laughter filled the air. On the sofa were my mother, Annabeth and a man who looked unusually familiar. I looked closer and realised that he had jet black hair and sea-green eyes-Poseidon.

They were chatting so merrily, as if we were just regular mortals, a regular family. Then, Annabeth turned and saw me."Hey seaweed brain, comeon over here, we were just waiting for you. Did a trip to the kitchen need to be so long?"

She laughed. Her happiness coursed through my body and a feeling of warmth and peace settled upon me. It was then that I realised how much I had truly missed my home, how much I had missed being a normal person.

Annabeth pulled me, but somehow, her hands felt wet. I looked into her grey eyes and was surprised to see panic in their depths. I was jolted back to reality.

I was nearing the Sirens, their vultured beak clicking in anticipation.

Annabeth and Piper were both trying desperately to stop me in my tracks. I realised that all along, Piper was charmspeaking me to wake up.

They sighed as I looked at them. For a moment, a string of understanding passed between them and I realised that they had seen what I had gone through. Even as I got back up the ship, tears started trickling down my cheeks. Annabeth gave me a hug."It will be alright seaweed brain. We will survive this."I smiled, but still felt otherwise.

I looked at the Sirens. I was shocked as they smiled at me. But it wasn't a sinister one. It was as if they were happy to be giving me something to look forward and survive for during the upcoming myself, I couldn't help but smile back. The sun lifted up and the Sirens vanished. I had not even realised that it had been night. I brushed off my tears and with a smile, steered the ship onwards.

I looked up.

A sudden dread filled me to the brim.

We were here.

**Chapter 18**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I looked up.

A sudden dread.

We were here.

Just like our previous trip here, I couldn't help but feel a sense of shock at how the sea of monsters looked like. I mean the rope bridge with the chasm was still ever present but instead of the lush greenery like the previous time, the place was lifeless. Withered plants filled the ground. Leaves were scattered in all directions. A few Earthworms lay on top, unmoving.

"The impact of us taking away the Golden Fleece I guess. It reverts back to its normal looks." Annabeth muttered.

Still, I couldn't help but feel shock at the fact that the Golden Fleece could transform this wasteland into a luxurios island. But no time to ponder about that now. We had to move on.

_To find the lost ones upon the shore._ I thought. I couldn't help but look around. Except for the entrance which we came by, there didn't seem to be any shore."

"Let's split up, we might locate the shore easier." Jason suggested.

I nodded.

I went with Annabeth and Leo while the others were split into groups of two.

I scanned the area, looking for any shores, but to no avail.

I almost decided to give up. _Almost_.

That was when I heard it. The sound of water hitting upon sand is unmissable. Especially if you are the son of Poseidon, spending almost three quarters of your free time by the beach."Guys, I here something. Gather the others." Soon enough, the seven were together. I closed my eyes. A tugging sensation in my gut. Focusing on the sound, I led the way.

It was a cave, so small it would have been easily overlooked if not for my senses. We went in and were greeted by a pleasant surprise. I had only expected two Goddesses. But then the prophecy made more sense now. _"Freeing Arrow, Fire,Wisdom and War."_

For in front of us were Artemis, Hephaestus, Athena and Ares.

I took a step forward.

Artemis looked straight at me, her silver eyes carrying an expression in them. Fear? no. It was the same look that Bianca Di Angelo had given me when I first found them in the clutches of a certain Manticore. She was trying to warn me.

"So young heroes, you have arrived?" A voice boomed. I turned around and almost bit my tongue in shock.

It was a man. But his head was a swirling mass of dark energy. His eye seemed to change, sometimes normal, sometimes completely dark. His body was a void, It was as if he wasn't entirely here at all. He was old, older even than the Universe or Time itself.

"Chaos."I growled.

"Yes young hero."I was shocked. The voice sounded...Female?

"I am the creator of all. The parent of all parents. Perseus Jackson, I have heard about you. And also about your friends, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean and of course Annabeth Chase." All of us flinched as he spoke each of our names. He seemed to enjoy our caution, our wonder and our fear.

I was pissed. So what if this thing  
>was the beginning of all? I charged. And I'm glad to say I wasn't the only one. All the males ran at it, weapons raised. I couldn't tell what happened. Chaos was just standing there, but we were blasted backwards.<p>

"Careful younglings. I am not one to be messed with. I am not fully reformed into this world, so I will not be the one to finish you off, but these will."

He flicked his fingers and in front of us were four dark masses of energy. They seemed to move and take shape. They grew taller and bulkier till they destryoed the walls of the cave until...in front of us were four monsters of mass destruction.

They were a fusion of the Hydra and crocodile. Their eyes radiated power so strong Medusa would have shriveled and died. Watery fire spewed out of their mouths.

"Holy Zeus, these are the Leviathans."Annabeth swore.

"Didn't those refer to sea monsters in general?"I asked, stumped.

"No.. these are the original, where the name and meaning of the word Leviathan comes from. They represent pure Chaos.."Annabeth's reply didn't exactly make me feel better. As Chaos slowly faded, the four giants caught sight of us and roared.

"Ewww this is just gross." Piper exclaimed as slime headed towards us. The sky darkened. Thunder boomed and somehow, I had a feeling that it wasn't the work of Zeus. We charged.

Each of us took on a Leviathan at random. I drew riptide and slashed and hacked. But it was as if I was hitting it with a twig. It wasn't even in pain at all. I was thrown back as one of its hands or claws threw me.

They felt way worst than Kronos scythe, as if they were born to zap the energy out of their opponents. The moment my body came into contact with the Leviathan's claws, my whole body seered, as if I was lit on fire. For a moment, I didn't know who I was. Only when I landed head first in front of the bound Gods did I register the pain."_They can't be defeated, only controlled. Chaos' bonds prevent us from helping you. Once we have recovered, our minds are his to control. the only way to destroy them is to feed them with a mass source of energy at once._" I heard Artemis warn in my mind. It was only then that I saw the lock bound on the Gods' and Goddesses' wrist. It was the one I had seen on Scylla. the mark of Chaos was on them.

As I watched, Annabeth was thrown at my side while the others were blasted off towards the rocks, falling unconscious. just then, a brilliant flash and infront of us stood Thalia and Nico."What?" Nico started but he saw the Leviathans. He gasped. Then, our eyes met. The two of them ran over to us, Annabeth already recovering from the throw.

The Leviathans seemed paralysed, as if the sudden light affected them. I took the chance to convey my plans to the other three Gods.

"You think it will work?" Thalia asked.

I nodded.

Together, the four of us took on a creature each.

We attacked, each storing up enough energy for the plan.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Together, Annabeth and Nico took on their true form, the light stunning the Leviathans.

Than, Thalia forced down a huge ball of lightning on the Leviathans, causing them to be lifted a little, gaining momentum. Then, I released the churning waves I had been holding back and hit the creatures from behind, swirling them around towards the Gods/Goddesses. As expected, they reverted back to dark masses of energy as the hurricane spun them around.

Then, as I looked, their dark essense were absorbed evenly by the four locks and the Gods/Goddesses were free as the locks snapped.

We were shocked.

The plan had worked.

"Well, I hate to say it but you did well punk." I looked up, it was Ares. But then again who else had such an ungrateful mouth even if he was tired?

I shrugged.

"You have done well heroes. But something tells me that that was just the beginning, more is to come. The least we could do was to grant all of you safe passage back to camp." Artemis said. No one objected as Artemis snapped her fingers. A bright light, and we arrived at the borders of Camp Half Blood.

The good thing?

We were all conscious.

**Chapter 19**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

A bright light, and we arrived at the borders of Camp Half Blood.

The good thing?

We were all conscious.

The bad thing?

The Camp was under attack, again.

But it was as if this attack was planned for the four of us. The Giants who were present were Porphyrion, King of the Giants, Bane of Jupiter/Zeus, Polybotes, Bane of Poseidon/Neptune, Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades/Pluto, Enceladus, Bane of Athena/Minerva.

The other five went to help the campers due to the oncoming waves of monsters while Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I took on the four Banes.

"So little hero, we meet again."

"I defeated you before Polybotes, and I will do it again."

"We will see, but first, let us boast."

I was about to ask what he meant when he started muttering some nonsensical stuff that he seemed to be proud of. When he finished, however, I had absolutely no reaction- because seriously, I didn't get what he was muttering about. For a moment, his smile vanished, then he regained control.

"Your turn" He said with contempt.

I was about to say that i didn't know how to do it. When Styx spoke in my head."_Tell him about your achievements, I would love to see how he reacts."_

I wasn't the boasting type, but I didn't feel like making a Giant wait either.

I started.

"I am Perseus Jackson. A child of Greece. Son of Poseidon."To emphasise my point, I caused a wave to roar in the distance."I am praetor to the Fifth Legion and a leader of Camp Half Blood. I single-handedly destroyed the Minotaur. I defeated Polyphemus, strongest of the Cyclopsand recovered the Golden Fleece. I bore the Titan's curse. I defeated Ares, Atlas and Hyperion. I bore the Achilles curse and defeated Kronos, Lord of Time. I denied Zeus's offer of being a God, and today, I will defeat you."I finished.

Well, the Giant wasn't the only one who stopped. Every single battle stopped for a moment before cheers erupted from our side as some cowards from the monsters' side started to flee. Other than that, the battle continued. I charged and met the Giant head on. I summoned a wave, but he turned it into poison. But he was slow as I jabbed Riptide into his toe. I wielded my personal hurricane, and pushed it to Polybotes, turning them into icicles while in the process.

He threw his net at me as I dodged his trident.

I couldn't explain how I did it.

I stopped time, broke his filthy net and cut his finger off with a quick slice of my sword.

I released my control over time as my energy begun to sap. The next thing I did shocked even myself. With inhumane speed, I dodged every single attack, summoned a wave to push him over and stabbed him in the chest. Dark liquid dripped out, then suddenly, he vanished. I had killed him.

"No way. There was no demigod to help."I muttered. Then even as I watched, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico finished the Giants on their own.

"But how-"Annabeth began.

But once again, she was interrupted.

"_The locks of Chaos have sapped the sufficient strength that transformed the four of you into Gods. You are now higher than any demigod in history, but lower than a God. You are in between, like when you four first began your journey as outcasts in Alaska. But stronger, stronger indeed."_

A voice boomed in my head. The others heard it to. The voice of Nyx.

Without delay, we went to help our friends, to take one step closer to the end of this cold war...

**Chapter 20**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Without delay, we went to help our friends, to take one step closer to the end of this cold war. It wasn't really a hard task as the remaining monsters weren't in large amounts at all. Most of them turned to dust within a matter of seconds. It was as if Riptide had a mind of its own as it destroyed one monster after another, sending their essence to Tartarus.

It was no contest for the campers. Within a matter of minutes, every single monster was downed, leaving behind a hefty amount of dust that we had to get rid off.

For the past few days, everything seemed peaceful. For a mortal? It would have been perfectly normal. But for a half blood? It was weird and if possible, dangerous.

Thalia had rejoined the hunters and become their leutenant again. Artemis hadn't assigned one ever since she left. All around, campers, both Greek and Roman were coming up with plans to streghten both Camp's defences. New traps were implemented and patrols were streghtened.

That night, I lay on my bed, my energy completely sapped. Sleep overcame me, while the dreams found me.

I found myself standing in an unknown location. I observed my surroundings. Cold, dark, the smell of death-the Underworld, but not quite.

Then I realised to my horror that I was at the very entrance of Tartarus. I heard a moving of feet. Immediately, I found a spot where I could lie hidden.

I saw someone approaching the entrance. He looked strikingly familiar-a demigod. And judging from his attire, he was a Roman one. I followed him and almost regretted it immediately. I arrived at a place similar to the abyss. The place was completely dark, except for a light up front. It was cold, colder even than Hades(an expression not the god btw).

Than I saw it. It was the lock of Chaos. But this thing was ten times bigger and it was as if the demigod was _feeding_ it something.

I gasped..

He turned around.

I woke up with a start.

For a moment, I had caught sight of his face, but I couldn't quite make out his full features.

But I knew one thing. He had seen and recognised me.

A conch horn sounded outside. Campers filed out. It was Hermes.

"Rise demigods,"He said almost as soon as we started to bow."I bring grave news. It has come to the attention of the Gods that Chaos is rising. Him, together with Gaia would spell almost certain doom for us. Hence, Zeus has seen it fit to launch a quest, and it has to be as soon as possible."

**Chapter 20**  
><strong>The prophecy<strong>  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

As soon as Hermes had left, green wasps of smoke seemed to fill the surrounding air. A figure walked forward-Rachel, but her eyes were Oracle was walking through her. She stopped in front of me and spoke.

"_Six shall head West, to the depths beyond. The child of Wisdom will devise a plan, the son of sea shall release power children of Pluto and Hades will find the key. Charmspoken to sleep or forever be. Fire shall burn the tunnel down, to wake the fiends or save Hell."_

**Chapter 20**  
><strong>The prophecy<strong>  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

As soon as Hermes had left, green wasps of smoke seemed to fill the surrounding air. A figure walked forward-Rachel, but her eyes were Oracle was walking through her. She stopped in front of me and spoke.

"_Six shall head West, to the depths beyond. The child of Wisdom will devise a plan, the son of sea shall release power children of Pluto and Hades will find the key. Charmspoken to sleep or forever be. Fire shall burn the tunnel down, to wake the fiends or save Hell."_

**Chapter 21**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The moment I heard about the key, my mind drifted to the dream that I had yesterday. _The lock of Chaos...The key of..._ I thought. I had a feeling that I knew who the key belonged to, but I had to find the others going on this quest first before I could come to a conclusion.

The prophecy was complete, and an Apollo camper brought Rachel to her cave for a rest.

"Well, I guess we know who the six are. Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Nico, son of , daughter of Athena. Leo, son of Hephaestus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite and of course Percy, son of Poseidon." Surprisingly, it was Mr D who listed the names.

I turned and caught Jason's eye. I thought I saw a hint of disppointment in them. But he just nodded and walked towards Camp Jupiter's training grounds.

I called a meeting for the six and told them about my dream.

"The key... The keys of Hades?"As usual, Annabeth was the one who confirmed my suspicions.

"Which would mean that dad's key would have the power to lock Chaos forever?" Hazel asked.

"Probably not forever. But for quite a long time."Annabeth replied.

On that happy note, we went to our respective cabins to grab our stuff, setting off almost immediately on our quest.

I wasn't that enthusiastic for a flight and my ship had a few damages here and there, thus, we came to a conclusion-to walk. Argus fetched us to a few metres before we set off on foot.

With my luck, a downpour started, followed by a few lightnings which scared the Hades out of me. But hey, they were unusually bright.

"Hey guys, we could take shelter over there."

I turn to the direction Nico had spotted. It was a café but something about it caused my skin to tingle. It felt unusually familiar and... Dangerous?

Before I could protest, Annabeth's hand wrapped around mine." Comeon Seaweed brain." was all she had to say before I let all my guard down and followed her.

"Oh children. Here to stop for the bad weather?"

I turned.

It was an old woman, walking towards us.

"Yup." Leo said, placing a pop on the "p".

Thunder roared.

The lights in the café flickered.

I heard a few hissing sounds.

We turned.

And met our first monster.

**Chapter 21**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The moment I heard about the key, my mind drifted to the dream that I had yesterday. _The lock of Chaos...The key of..._ I thought. I had a feeling that I knew who the key belonged to, but I had to find the others going on this quest first before I could come to a conclusion.

The prophecy was complete, and an Apollo camper brought Rachel to her cave for a rest.

"Well, I guess we know who the six are. Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Nico, son of , daughter of Athena. Leo, son of Hephaestus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite and of course Percy, son of Poseidon." Surprisingly, it was Mr D who listed the names.

I turned and caught Jason's eye. I thought I saw a hint of disppointment in them. But he just nodded and walked towards Camp Jupiter's training grounds.

I called a meeting for the six and told them about my dream.

"The key... The keys of Hades?"As usual, Annabeth was the one who confirmed my suspicions.

"Which would mean that dad's key would have the power to lock Chaos forever?" Hazel asked.

"Probably not forever. But for quite a long time."Annabeth replied.

On that happy note, we went to our respective cabins to grab our stuff, setting off almost immediately on our quest.

I wasn't that enthusiastic for a flight and my ship had a few damages here and there, thus, we came to a conclusion-to walk. Argus fetched us to a few metres before we set off on foot.

With my luck, a downpour started, followed by a few lightnings here and there.

"Hey guys, we could take shelter over there."

I turn to the direction Nico had spotted. It was a café but something about it caused my skin to tingle. It felt unusually familiar and... Dangerous?

Before I could protest, Annabeth's hand wrapped around mine." Comeon Seaweed brain." was all she had to say before I let all my guard down and followed her.

"Oh children. Here to stop for the bad weather?"

I turned.

It was an old woman, walking towards us.

"Yup." Leo said, placing a pop on the "p".

Thunder roared.

The lights in the café flickered.

I heard a few hissing sounds.

We turned.

And met our first monster.

"Everyone RUN it's freaking Medusa!"Leo screamed.

Pandemonium broke out as the six of us ran all around the café.

I charged towards a door at the back.

The sight I beheld held me in shock.

It was a backyard, filled with about a hundred statues.

Medusa had expanded her collection since her return from Tartarus. I heard a hiss behind me and immediately ran into the maze of statues. I heard a scream towards me right. Peering through a gap in a statue, I caught sight of Piper running past me. A hissing sound was heard as Medusa ran after her. I uncapped riptide.

_**No one was going to be petrified today**_ I promised.

I followed them. We were headed towards a dead end.

Piper turned, her eyes closed.

"Open those eyes, daughter of Aphrodite, you will make such a fine collectioon." Medusa said, stretching the "o" in collection.

I tried to sneak behind her and caught sight of a water cooler to my right.

I accidentally stepped on a statue that had toppled.

"Snap"It's wrist broke off.

Medusa turned.

"Now!" I shouted. Water exploded out of the cooler, sweeping the monster away. Immediately, I grabbed Piper's hand and we ran.

"Comeon, she's catching up!"

"Son of Poseidon. I used to date your DADDY!" Medusa screamed.

" Whatever." I cursed.

And we knocked into the other four.

I released Piper's hand."She's behind us." We took a step back as the hissing sounds got louder.

"Serve me!" Nico shouted and five skeletal hands shot out of the Earth.

"Gee and you couldn't do that earlier?"Leo commented, dripping with sarcasm.

We heard a shout as the skeletal soldiers found their mark. I concentrated on the waters around us, forming a watery shield in front.

Medusa appeared.

I pushed the wave towards her.

She went something like-AAaagrggggh before disintegrating into a pile of dust, the water sweeping them away, preventing her regeneration.

"Let's just hope she stays in Tartarus longer this time huh?"I asked as we set off, continuing our journey to the Underworld.

**Chapter 22**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

A demigods life is never easy.

Sure you can skip homework and stuff, but you're exchanging it for your life.-(which I would still rather do by the way)

As I was saying, our lifes suck. First you have the quests. Then, you have the monsters that try to kill you. And lastly, you get to be carried off the ground by 50 feet. And believe me, being a son of Poseidon doesnt exactly improve the "in the air" issue much.

And that's where I was.

I, Perseues Jackson was being carried by a dumb Griffin up in the air, followed by my shouting friends.

The good thing?

We were heading West.

The bad thing?

My friends were probably tiring out from running while the Griffin sank it's claws in my shoulders, which so happens to hurt a lot.

Leo was randomly firing balls of fire up at the Griffin.

Of course, he scorched my shoulder instead. I was about to give up when I saw it. A small fishing pond in the distance.

I concentrated hard.

There was a tug in my gut.

Water splashed up, hitting the Griffin full in the face.

"SQUAAKK!"It screamed, and released it's vice grip on me.

The water cushioned my fall.

My friends weren't spared from the falling water.

"Tired to death."Leo stammered as he spit water out.

"Then I guess we are ready for Underworld."I said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

I pointed towards a sign not too far ahead.

"DOA RECORDING STUDIOS."It read in gold."NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING." Another said underneath.

Annaneth muttered a sigh."Okay guys, lead the way Seaweed Brain."

I smiled as I walked towards the Underworld.

**Chapter 22**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

As I opened the doors, however, I heard a voice speak into my head.

_"I have placed six pearls in your right pocket, use it only when you really need it."_

"_Father...,[/]" I thought._

_Almost immediately, I felt something or things dropping into my right pocket. I reached in and fumbled, and found myself feeling the smooth surface of a pearl._

_"[i]Thanks dad."_I muttered

The water in the pond lapsed over each other in response.

We walk inside the DOA lobby.  
>Music in the speakers played a soft tune. The walls were gray, the furnitures were black and well, the people in there except for us were literally transparent.<p>

I looked ahead and found who I was looking for. His hair was more polished than the previous time. His skin was pale white. And he was wearing an Italian suit.

"Hey Charon."

He didn't bother looking up.

"No money no passing." He boomed.

"Ah but surprisingly I do have money." I unzipped my backpack and took out a sealed bag filled with piles of golden drachma. I stacked one after another on to the counter.

He looked up.

"Ah Perseus Jackson. Just a little extra you know, for your friends as well."

"Jerk."Leo muttered softly.

I stacked up just a bit more.

"Okay off you go."

And with that, we were on our way past the River Styx.

" Wow that is sick!" Leo exclaimed, pointing Charon whose face was turning transparent, revealing his skull.

I saw Nico smirk.

Unknowingly, Annabeth had laced her fingers through mine.

I found myself being gateful for that, although I had arrived here before.

Spirits moved around restlessly on the boat.

The River Styx shone with toys, papers, shatters of glass , etc. Broken dreams that were never fulfilled. Shattered hoped that had to be given up on.

An arrow of sadness clawed at my heart.

After almost an eternity, we arrived at the opposite bank.

"Nice doing business with you, come back soon."Charon shouted as he rowed his boat back.

Then a thought hit me.

"You know Nico, couldn't you have just asked him to fetch us without wasting any drachmas?" I asked.

The brat smirked, then he burst out laughing.

"Jerk."was all I could mutter before I caught sight of Cerberus.

Well, he was cute in a fiendish way. After Annabeth played with him using the "bouncy red ball", we got pass easily.

I resisted the urge to look back, to see the sad expression on Cerburus's face.

We took a break outside Elysium, where it so happens we met Silena and Beckendorf.

"Hey guys!" Beckendorf crushed me in a hug.

After everyone had gotten to know each other, we told Beckendorf about our quest.

"Wow Chaos is rising? Good luck man, you will need it."

On that happy note, we continued on after saying good-byes.

"First, Nico and Hazel, the two of you will get the key from your dad, alright?"I asked

"No problem, but where will you guys go?"He asked.

I smiled.

Soon enough, the duo were cursing under their breath while we decided to just rest in Elysium.

"Cool. Party time!"Leo shouted before going on the dance floor.

Sure enough, he figured that there was no one he could dance with. Firstly, non of us living people wanted to dance with him. Lastly, the ghosts couldn't touch him.

Thus, we set our task of finding the dead campers while waiting for the key to come...

**Chapter 23**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Well I enjoyed the stay in Elysium...almost.

You see, I had been having a chat with Michael Yew when suddenly, Luke appeared and Annabeth strolled up to have a chat with him

I got to admit that I was rather pissed when she started laughing and stuff.

Swallowing my rising anger, I decided on finding the rest to comeup with a plan.

Before I could even take a step, however, the crowd of ghosts parted to reveal a Stygian sword, with Nico holding it, legs planted firmly on the ground, as if in a battle stance. In his left hand was a curiously shaped key that radiated death and power- the key of Hades.

"Hey you did it!"I turned. It was Leo.

But Nico and Hazel were serious.

He spotted me.

"Percy, we have to go right now! My has warned us that Chaos forces are marching to Olympus right now. If he can't be stopped by tomorrow morning, we are all DEAD."He started, placing a large amount of emphasis on the "dead" word.

The crowd hissed as we rushed out of Elysium or maybe they were just afraid of Nico's Stygian sword swinging violently at his side.

We rushed on, to the place no sane person would want to go-Tartarus.

The gaping entrance invited us in. It was a sinister welcoming expression. Dark, murky and carried the scent of monster so strong you didn't need to have an oversensitive nose to realize that you are probably going to die.

I stepped in.

Annabeth ran to stand beside me.

And kissed me on the cheek.

I was stumped.

"You didn't need to be jealous of Luke, you _**do**_ know that you're the one I like."

My heart fluttered to my mouth.

I said something pretty intelligent which sounded suspiciously like "afgagf"

She rolled her eyes and led the way in.

Nico smirked as he walked past me. Gods, this was embarrassing.

As we entered the entrance by just a few steps, a monster came out. A cyclops. "CAREFUL!"I shouted as I uncapped Riptide.

The celestial bronze blade gleamed wickedly in the dark pit. The cyclops hesitated before charging right at Nico who summoned a few gunner skeletons. As the cyclops was distracted, I charged up front and slammed my blade right through it's eye.

It screamed, a bloodcurdling one before its essence were blown deeper into the pit.

With the help of my previous dream, I tried to re-navigate my way to find Chaos's lock.

Unfortunately, Tartarus was like the labryinth. The walls shifted so regularly that before long,

"We're lost."Nico declared.

"Why dont we try keeping left? And don't you dare ask me why Percy."Annabeth warned as I opened my mouth.

I sighed...

**Chapter 23**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Well I enjoyed the stay in Elysium...almost.

You see, I had been having a chat with Michael Yew when suddenly, Luke appeared and Annabeth strolled up to have a chat with him.

I got to admit that I was rather pissed when she started laughing and stuff.

Swallowing my rising anger, I decided on finding the rest to comeup with a plan.

Before I could even take a step, however, the crowd of ghosts parted to reveal a Stygian sword, with Nico holding it, legs planted firmly on the ground, as if in a battle stance. In hi left hand was a curiously shaped key that radiated death and power- the key of Hades.

"Hey you did it!"I turned. It was Leo.

But Nico and Hazel were serious.

He spotted me.

"Percy, we have to go right now! My has warned us that Chaos forces are marching to Olympus right now. If he can't be stopped by tomorrow morning, we are all DEAD."He started, placing a large amount of emphasis on the "dead" word.

The crowd hissed as we rushed out of Elysium or maybe they were just afraid of Nico's Stygian sword swinging violently at his side.

We rushed on, to the place no sane person would want to go-Tartarus.

The gaping entrance invited us in. It was a sinister welcoming expression. Dark, murky and carried the scent of monster so strong you didn't need to have an oversensitive nose to realize that you are probably going to die.

I stepped in.

Annabeth ran to stand beside me.

And kissed me on the cheek.

I was stumped.

"You didn't need to be jealous of Luke, you _**do**_ know that you're the one I like."

My heart fluttered to my mouth

I said something pretty intelligent which sounded suspiciously like "afgagf"

She rolled her eyes and led the way in.

Nico smirked as he walked past me. Gods, this was embarrassing.

As we entered the entrance by just a few steps, a monster came out. A cyclops. "CAREFUL!"I shouted as I uncapped Riptide.

The celestial bronze blade gleamed wickedly in the dark pit. The cyclops hesitated before charging right at Nico who summoned a few gunner skeletons. As the cyclops was distracted, I charged up front and slammed my blade right through it's eye.

It screamed, a bloodcurdling one before its essence were blown deeper into the pit.

With the help of my previous dream, I tried to re-navigate my way to find Chaos's lock.

Unfortunately, Tartarus was like the labryinth. The walls shifted so regularly that before long,

"We're lost."Nico declared.

"Why dont we try keeping left? And don't you dare ask me why Percy."Annabeth warned as I opened my mouth.

I sighed.

Soon enough, we were navigating our way through.

I felt the presence of an ancient energy.

"We're near."I muttered.

The others nodded and I guessed that they too sensed a change in the air.

Every so often, one or two monsters would come out. Most were a fusion of two different monsters, as if some power so old had blended them together.

Thats when we met it.

It had one bronze and another donkey leg. Instead of fingers, it had claws. The batwings behind unfurled and it let out a ear-piercing screech.

And where it's head should be...

Where it's head should be...

There was a drakon mask, with hollow eyeballs brimming with dark energy.

"What in the world is that?"Leo asked.

"A creature of Chaos."I answered.

We raised our weapons, and charged.

Riptide met it's claws head on. I pushed, but somehow it just deflected the blow and launched a kick with it's bronze leg.

I flew back.

Annabeth was a blur as she tried repeatedly to stab it, but other than a groan, it didn't seem affected at all. Leo tried to set him ablaze, but of course, the thing had to be able to breath fire. I watched as Nico and Hazel summoned the dead after it, but not only did the thing not falter in it's attacks, but each blow came stronger than the other.

My vision blurred. I tried to stand up, placing my hand on the ground to support me. Surprisingly, I got hold of something- the key of Hades. My mind tried to grasp ahold of some information.

_It can lock or unlock death_

I pressed the thing into riptide. It sunk into the middle of the blade.

I stood up.

And charged.

With whatever remaining strength I had left, I thrust riptide into the thing's heart. It screamed, a combination of pain, lost and regret. I looked as it fell.

The monster seemed to transform as it's head landed on the ground.

I gasped as I looked down on the dieing face of Octavian, son of Apollo.

**Chapter 24**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I gasped as I looked at the dieing face of Octavian, son of Apollo.

As if things couldn't get weirder, with every single high pitched scream, Octavian's body convulsed. Slowly, parts of his body converted to balls of dark energy. They merged and slowly glided up front, deeper in Tartarus.

"Guys, I think we should follow that thing."I shouted.

"WHAT?"Surprisingly (insert sarcasm) it was Leo who screamed.

"He's right, lets go." Piper said as she got out of her daze.

I watched as the daughter of Aphrodite followed after the ball of energy. I helped Annabeth up and together, we ran after her.

We arrived at what was probably the oldest portion of Tartarus yet. Cobwebs filled the area. Flies could be seen stuck on the webs. A murky odor filled the air.

"We are here."I muttered. I ran forwards and almost immediately, caught the sight of the only available light above a lock.

"The lock of Chaos."Nico gasped.

Before the six of us could even step forward, however, six figures showed up.

"No way!" Hazel gasped.

For in front of us, the six figures were a complete replica of the monster/Octavian which we had fought earlier. The settled into a formation and drew their swords.

Annabeth cupped her hands around my cheek. She turned my head and gave me a full kiss on the lips.

Obviously, I blushed.

"Nice knowing you Seaweed Brain."She said.

"Ditto.""Guys say your goodbyes, this may well be our last fight."I commanded.

With that, we drew our weapons and charged, facing the creatures of Chaos head-on.

Our swords clanked, sending a vibration down my wrist. This one is stronger. That I can tell. But I couldn't waste anymore time. I drew on the powers of Nyx and Styx.

I pointed a fist towards it and opened my palm. A ball of dark energy shot out, but it didn't even budge as the energy was absorbed in.

"_Impossible._"(by Goddess Styx)"It has the blessings of Chaos Styx."(byGoddess Nyx)

The thing growled as it swung it's sword at an inhumane speed towards me. I blocked, the force sending me tumbling.

I risked taking a look. Frank and Hazel were seemingly on par. Annabeth jabbed with her knife. Nico had a few undead up while he took a break. Piper was trying to charmspeak and fight, which seemed to have effect, however little.

I snapped back into focus.

With a yell, I swung riptide.

I didn't know what happened next.

The six of us were hit backwards.

"You will never beat us, know bow before the might a Chaos!"

I was about to snap back a retort when suddenly, green mist filled the room.

"_**Six will battle six. Strength alone is not enough. Son of Neptune shall raise a call of measure. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.**_"The voice ended before the mist dissisapated.

Somehow, the voice gave me strength, I leaped out and struck. The others all renewed their attack with newfound force.

I dodged, cut, jabbed, whacked and blocked but it wasn't enough. The others were weakening soon enough.

A song played in my head.

It was one of my favorites, the all American rejects-It ends tonight.

I was stunned at first. I mean a song in the middle of the battle?

Then I got it.

"ALL OF YOU FALL BACK."I shouted.

For a moment, the fighting stopped. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Annabeth, take the rest back, trust me."I said.

She hesitated.

But when she caught the determination in my eyes, she dis as she was told.

The monsters were laughing.

But it soon stopped.

"The water is in you child."

I could feel it now. More power, but more controlled than in Mount St Helens.

There was a strong tug in my gut. I shouted, releasing the large amount of stored energy.

But this time I was in control.

I directed the water towards the six figures a Chaos.

Screams erupted as the water hit them full force and turned into ice.

Inside, dust was all that's left. Wit was what I needed. Wit leaded to courage to set things right.

Another yell as I swung riptide down, with the Key of Hades onto the lock. It opened. A small figure was in it. It was filled with black energy.

"Piper, you know what to do."

She nodded.

Her charmspeak begun on the figure.

Moments later, Chaos was removed. Tartarus appeared a tat brighter.

We had completed our quest.

"Comeon guys, let's go."

Our final task was done as we sealed the entrance with Leo's fire. Somewhere inside, the pits of Tartarus was in ruins.

But I knew that this war was far from over. The real Octavian was still alive.

And Gaia was waking.

I distributed the pearls.

We stepped on it.

A single thought filled my head.

_Camp Half Blood. Take me home_

**Chapter 25**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Once again, a bubble encased us.

It slowly drifted away. The sights and scenes became a blur as it picked up speed. I barely caught a glimpse of the "Pick your own strawberries" sign before the bubble that each of us were in broke with a "pop" in front of the borders of camp.

This time, luckily, there weren't any monster attacks. But the mood was still tense. The Golden Fleece shone, radiating with power. For a moment, I missed Peleus, in his dragon form, but I let out a smile as I saw the Argo II, with Peleus's head attached in front.

Greek and Roman campers were both updating on the defences, swordfighting and having a great day, or as great as a day can go with the knowledge about an upcoming war.

Then, I noticed something amiss. I checked again to be sure.

Octavian was gone.

And so were a few of his supporters.

"Percy!" I turned my head and caught sight of Reyna, her hair billowing as she rushed forward.

"Octavian has-"She started.

"joined Gaia. We sort of met a few of his clones a moment ago."I cut in.

She gasped - as expected.

I soon got hold of a conch horn and called for a gathering. A brief summary of what we had gone through drew a few reactions.

1. Octavian was hereby an official enemy together with his supporters who followed him.

2. Chaos was now sent back to the alternate world.

3. Camp Half Blood should be saved from trouble for awhile.

This drew a number of cheers. Mr D seemed suspiciously happy and I suspected that he was the most elated about the losing of a few campers, although it would have been better if they died.

With a clap of his hands, Chiron caused silence to settle among the campers.

Surprisingly enough as things were, a feast was scheduled that night.

"Well, we finally have gotten a little break."I turned, it was Annabeth.

I nodded, and couldn't help smiling as I looked into her beaming face.

But I knew.

That after tonight, the battle will commence.

And when that happens, no one will rest until the darkness turns to light...

**Chapter 26**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

After decking on my Camp Half Blood T-shirt and a pair of regular pants, I made my way to the Great Hall.

On my way, I caught sight of Amnabeth. Her blonde hair billowed as she walked. Her startling grey eyes caught my fullest attention as she walked towards me.

"Hey,"was all that I could get out of my mouth or I would start blubbering like a two year old.

She smiled in response, lacing her fingers through mine and together, we made our way to the feast.

As if the feast wasn't good enough, Chiron had agreed to let everyone sit wherever they wanted.

The reason he gave was because the Roman campers were here but I caught a glint of sadness in those eyes.

Somehow, the reason came to me.

Many would not survive the upcoming war. He was just giving us some time to spend with whoever we wish.

I got to my table, together with Annabeth. Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Reyna and Frank came over too. And yes, each table was quite big. The eleven of us had become quite close ever since the war. I admired Reyna actually. Jason had chosen Piper, but she seemed to be doing fine.

The food and drinks came along pretty fast. It had been quite some time since we had a proper meal together and I couldn't help but try out a drink I had ever since I first came here.

"Blue Cherry Coke."I muttered. The Sprite instantly turned blue, with a few soda bubbles atop.

I scrapped a piece of meat and walked over to the fire.

"Poseidon."I muttered as the flame licked the tender meat.

After the "food sacrifice" was done, we tucked in.

"Campers, the Gods have seen it ummmmm fit I guess to allow a dance tonight after your meal. Those who aren't interested may be exempted."Chiron announced. Again, the sadness in his eyes were hidden, yet if you knew him well enough,it was an easy bit to spot.

The tables and chairs vanished after the meal.  
>The lights changed into disco ones. Songs played over a system.<p>

"Care for a dance?"I turned. It was Jason, asking Piper-of course. As I watched, the rest went on to the dance floor.

I looked at Annabeth who was looking at me expectantly.

I sucked in a breath.

"So Annabeth-umm wanna dance?"I let it all out in a breath.

She raised an eyebrow.

I was about to repeat my question when she grabbed my hand and somehow or another, my left hand was around her waist and my right hand in hers.

"Well, seaweed brain, your getting better I must say."She commented

I blushed.

Before my courage(which wasn't much to begin with) disappeared, I leaned forward for a kiss on the lips.

When we finally dislodged, she was I wished I wasn't as red as I thought.

A few good nights here and there ended the day.

I slumped onto my bed, relishing the moment.

My eyelids felt heavy as they drooped and finally closed.

Sleep found me.

The dreams targeted me.

**Chapter 27**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I found myself in a dark hole. I looked around. Earth. Soil. Earthworms.

A single thought ran through my mind.

_Gaia_

I heard the moving of feet.

I hid behind a rock.

"Lady Gaia, the forces are rallied. Soon, both camps will fall."

"You have done well Octavian. Wait, I sense another presence." She said in a sleepy voice.

A sweat trickled down my neck.

"Perseus Jackson. Well well. As unpredictable as the sea. Let me show you a little something young one."

I gasped as the scene changed.

I was standing on top of the Empire State building.

As I watched, two forces matched towards each other. One side consisted of Titans, Giants and monsters.

The other consisted of what I could tell as demigods, with four up front.

Both sides clashed.

The air hummed from the clash of blades.

Thunder boomed. Lightning cackled, as the world seemed to split into two. Both sides seemed to be even.

But there was something different about this from the present. I didn't know how, but I knew.

A new prophecy had come.

My spine tingled as the four leaders let out a yell.

Grey, green, blue and black lights erupted.

A wave was sent out, so strong even my dream self could feel it.

I awoke.

My shirt was drenched in sweat.

**Chapter 28**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I awoke, gasping for breath, my shirt filled with sweat. I looked around. Night enveloped the Camp. I hadn't slept for long. But something about the dream disturbed me.

I decide to go out for a walk.

The cleaning harpies weren't all that bright as I made my way to the beach. As I gazed out at the calm seas, I couldn't explain why but my heart beat increased. An uncomfortable ache coursed through my body.

For a moment, my legs shivered, struggling to support the weight resting on my shoulders.

My mind wandered to the moment when I had first arrived at camp. The friends I had made. The quests I had taken. The enemies I had killed. Until today.

A wave crashed. Lightning flashed. Thunder boomed.

Were these warnings of the impending doom or a signal for ones peace?

The forces of the world had collided. A war was brewing.

I was scared, I realized. Not for myself, but for the deaths the coming war would cause.

I wanted to give up. My palms curled into fists. My legs trembled.

Memories flashed in my mind. All my friends appeared.

I straightened up.

My mind was set.

For when the dark rises, the light will always stop it.

For when the dark comes rising, the light will turn it back.

For when the dark rises, the light will soar up higher.

For there will be peace, better than before.

The stone in my heart has lifted.

For when the dark launches it's assault,

I will fight.

Till the end.

A new fire burned in my heart.

Anticipation.

Anticipation for what was to come.

Anticipation for the last fight.

And anticipation for peace.

**Chapter 29**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

A new fire burned in my heart.

Anticipation.

Anticipation about what was to come.

Anticipation for the last fight.

And anticipation for peace.

I lifted myself up, straightened my shirt and headed back to my cabin.

Come what may.

I am ready.

Dedications for chapter 30: Universalpowa, who motivated me to keep writing and whose story sparked off some ideas :P

Swimmergirl7, whose comments prevented me from giving up.

Parras2, who was a constant source of motivation in my earlier pages.

And of course to others who have commented, a very big thank you :D

**Chapter 30**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The first rays of light filtered through the windows. As the warmth of the sun licked my face, I got up.

The previous night's encounter seared through my mind. Somehow, I felt stronger. A green aura glowed through my body.

"The blessing of Poseidon has found it's way to you. It is now yours." Nyx muttered into my mind.

"It will always be present. A permanent blessing. For you have found your inner peace." Styx continued into my mind.

I didn't know what to make of it. I got up and muttered a prayer of thanks to Poseidon. A soft sea breeze blew, lifting my messily groomed hair and caressing my cheeks.A reply from my dad.

A new day.

A new beginning.

An old fight.

As I took my first step out of my cabin, sunlight hit me. It wasn't a hard hit. But more of a hit in a gentler way. Campers practiced their moves. The injured were tended to. Thalia's tree glimmered in the day's brightness. But other than the sounds of swords, the camp was deafeningly silent. The mood was solemn. The air was tense.

A girl caught my attention.

Her grey eyes were stormier than usual, but they carried their usual glint of amusement. Her blonde hair was messier than ever, but it still flew in the air. Her armour was strapped on, shining like a thousand stars.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Finally woke up?"She said.

I detected no sarcasm, but surprisingly there was a lot of amusement woven in those simple words. I leaned in to deliver a quick kiss on her cheeks before I got my armor ready.

Then suddenly, storm clouds rolled in. Campers stopped their training. Thalia's tree became a shadow in the dark.

A gust of wind blew. Lightning cackled across the sky, slicing the clouds. Making an irony out of the previous scenario. The air smelled of danger.

A warning was on it's way.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked towards Annabeth and I. But her eyes warned of danger.

Green mist billowed out of her.

Her mouth opened, spewing more mist into the cool air.

Words formed as her mouth clicked.

"The dark is rising. Four outcasts shall turn it back. Three from a broken oath and one from the back. Campers united more than before, will help the tide once and for all. The cry of the four shall be let loose. The side will win or lose. Danger shall rise, one so old. The Earth shall be feared or fear the most. Powers of the four will affect the world. To save a civilization or lose the hearth."

She regained her composure.

The prophecy she delivered rang in my head.

I knew.

I looked at the other three.

They knew too.

The final chapter was drawing to a close.

The dark clouds moved off. Lightning dissolved. Thunder become silent. The wind turned into a cool breeze. Sunlight emerged from the shattered formations of the dark.

But the mood remained as it was.

For the dark is rising.

And four shall turn it back.

**Chapter 31**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

But the mood remained as it was.

For the dark is rising.

And four shall turn it back.

I unsheathed my sword, walking towards a wooden dummy. I vented out every single feeling I had on the poor thing.

The first to come out was fear, then anger, then it came to grief which turned to hope and lastly, anticipation.

By the time my blows softened and stopped, the dummy was reduced to nothingness, sticks and all.

"How about you practice with a real guy, Percy?"

I turned.

Nico, Thalia and Annabeth were standing a few feet in front.

I pondered for a moment.

"Just like old times? In Alaska?" I asked.

Thalia nodded."Except that Herc and the rest are there now."

I smiled.

The battle begun.

It was a pair battle.

Meaning that I took on Nico while Thalia and Annabeth exchanged blows.

Riptide and the Stygian sword met each other in the air, a hum buzzing through our ears. I heard the clanking of a knife and a sword coming beside me.

I regained focus.

Nico had sought the help of five undead.

I smiled.

Soon enough, a wave devoured the skeletons into the depths of the ocean. Nico stabbed. I sidestepped, twirled my blade, letting it swing in circles on the tip of his blade before taking it out and slashing him in the arm.

He jumped back, playing defensive. The air was tense. By this time, the campers had come over to watch this new display of swordplay.

Nico raised his sword and shadow-travelled towards me.

Too fast.

I could only dodge it with something I had invented.

I tried it.

As he came, I focused on the vapors in the air. I threw my sword up and water-travelled behind him. I caught riptide and was about to deliver a blow when I realized it was time.

I rolled over to the other side, switching places with Thalia. Annabeth's knives toyed with riptide a little before a fiery battle ensued. I turned and had a glimpse of a look of awe in the faces of the campers.

Even Mr D looked with his mouth agape.

Wait.

Mr D?

Mouth agape?

I lost focus and Annabeth's knives got a close encounter through my defences. As she jabbed, I brought riptide down to parry the blow.

I risked a look.

There he was.

Mr D standing on a spot with his mouth open beside some campers.

I smirked and the four of us struck with renewed force.

Soon enough, we had come to the point I had been waiting for. We stood opposite each other. Annabeth faced me while Nico faced Thalia, forming the shape of a square and leaving a space in the middle.

We focused a part of our energy in the middle and soon enough a hologram of each of us stood facing each other, standing as tall as a God.

Clarisse let out a gasp.

We stood on our spot, displaying our moves while the holograms mimicked them and did their battle.

When a sword clanked, wind blew but it came out as a soft breeze at first before transforming into a mini hurricane.

A sweat trickled down my forehead.

Even though I had been the one who discovered this little secret, it was still hard to transfer energy to the hologram while fighting. The others were struggling to maintain their figures. One or two hologram would flicker for a moment before becoming whole.

We stopped it and went forth to cooling down, a fiery battle in the form of a dance between the same partners.

Annabeth lounged a series of swift, accurate attacks. I swung riptide in front to block the blows, before I brought the tip of my blade to her neck.

She smiled.

"You won again."

I capped riptide and offered her a hand. She took it.

As we watched, Thalia disarmed Nico and forced him to surrender.

"Damn, I almost won." Nico cursed.

That was when we heard a howl. All of us turned. You'd think that we had enough of surprises already.

But no.

This was complete madness.

For out of the borders were a full group of hellhounds.

For every Roman or Greek camper, there were five times as many hellhound.

"What the-"Connor cursed, but was interrupted as the hellhounds spread out, surrounding both camps.

We were in trouble.

Even before our battle began, we may have already lost. I looked at my three companions. They seemed to understand.

"Every camper stay inside the borders!"I commanded.

"But then w-"Jason began.

"Us."I answered simply.

The outcasts were back.

Together, the four of us charged, facing the impossible.

We fought like devils.

But they kept coming.

My Achilles curse had already been washed off, leaving me with a long scratch on my arm and two cuts on my cheek.

I slashed continuously with riptide, occasionally dousing a few out with waves. A hologram had been summoned by Nico. As I watched, the blade took out a few hundred hellhounds with ease.

But we were getting tired.

And we couldnt afford the campers to be spent now.

I relied on the last resort.

I called down the blessings of Alaska upon the four of us. Our lifelines had been intertwined with that of Alaska's ever since the years we had been there.

A misty, light blue light started surrounding our bodies.

It intertwined with the blessing of Poseidon for my case.

Every time a hellhound got two foots closed, it was immediately frozen, it's dust disappearing in the ice.

There had been thousands.

Now there were four.

They were lined side by side.

Bigger than the rest, their tails higher.

The leaders, I assumed.

But we were tired.

Not only from the fight but from the training.

Nico had a deep cut on his sword hand.

Thalia had two on her legs, standing with the support of her spear.

Annabeth was panting, a deep cut on her neck.

The four hounds towered over us.

We had no chance.

The campers were too far to stop them.

They pounced.

I muttered a prayer.

A black shadow whizzed past my ear, blocking the four hellhounds.

MrsO'Leary.

A hiss.

Something slithered beside her.

Lerroy, my drakon.

With a sweep of his tail and a steam of his breath, three hellhounds were added to Tartarus.

The last decided to flee.

MrsO'leary blocked it's way.

With a swipe, he joined his fallen comrades.

The campers cheered.

I let out a smile.

"Healers attend to the three." I shouted. Soon enough, they were brought in.

I went to a nearby lake, healing my cuts.

I stood up, wobbling a little.

The last thing I saw were campers rushing forward to support me as I fell.

**Chapter 32**  
><strong>Third person's pov<strong>

Tyson was worried.

No.

He was depressed.

He had grown since the past few wars. He had gone into battle with friends with a club in one hand and a jar of peanut butter in another. He had defeated many monsters. He had made many friends. He had earned a lot of newfound respect.

But he didn't like it.

He didn't like the war.

He didn't like the fear in his enemy's eyes as he delivered the final blow.

He didn't like the fact that there were some of his kind who were helping the monsters.

He didn't like the fact that some people still judged the Cyclops based on those who had helped the Titans and Giants.

He didn't like the fact that most of his time was spent on battling monsters instead of playing with the "fish-ponies".

And he also didn't like the fact that Percy had been injured recently due to some bad hellhounds.

A single tear dropped down his one eye.

The crystalline shaped object seemed to twirl as it fell down the Cyclop's cheek.

It dropped on the ground of the forge with a small, soft and gentle "splash".

Tyson raised a hand to rub new tears off his eye.

He had decided.

He was a Cyclops.

He would let the world now that not all Cyclops were bad.

He would fight this war.

For his race.

For his friends.

For the Gods.

And most of all,

For his brother,

Perseus Jackson.

**Chapter 33**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I went to a nearby lake, healing my cuts.

I stood up, wobbled a little.

The last thing I saw were campers rushing forward to support me as I fell.

I awoke.

A pain hit me hard in my skull.

I closed my eyes, letting the pain sink in.

My mouth tasted of something.

Cookies?

No. It was ambrosia.

I opened my eyes and gained focus.

I watched as Annabeth fumbled with the spoon, trying with great difficulty to scoop up liquid ambrosia.

I chuckled, causing her to look up.

I saw her blush.

I used a pillow to prop myself up.

"Remind me how many times this scene has been replayed again?" I asked with a small smile.

"Don't overexert yourself if you don't want it. Seaweed brain."She commented with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, I like it that way."And with that, I lean in for a soft kiss on her lips, before attempting to get up.

The world spun.

I felt Annabeth's arm hook under mine for support.

I straightened up and looked across the field.

Suddenly, the scene changed.

A vision.

I gasped.

I was in a factory of some sort.

All around, huge tube like objects surrounded me. Bubbles were emitting from the inside.

Wait.

Bubbles?

I peered closer.

And I caught sight of a figure that looked strikingly familiar.

Travis Stoll.

But he had only half of his head. I peered from the side and saw robotic parts whirling.

I look at the other tubes.

There was Katie, Connor, Clarisse and other senior campers.

Something caught my eye.

Four tubes joined together.

The top halves of the four outcasts stood separately in each tube.

A cut was visible on my left shoulder.

Wait.

I risked a look at my left shoulder.

Smooth skin flowed.

No cut.

My head spun. I grasped something for support. Then I was back at Camp, grabbing onto Annabeth's shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked, worried.

I nodded.

A wrench in my gut. I walked towards a bin and vomited out last night's dinner. Something about that vision made me sick.

Something was wrong.

But I could not worry about it now. A war was coming and that was what that mattered.

I unsheathed riptide and went to train

**Chapter 34**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

A wrench in my gut. I walked towards a bin and vomited out last night's dinner. Something about that vision made me sick.

Something was wrong.

But I could not worry about it now. A war was coming and that was what that mattered.

I unsheathed riptide and went to train.

I took on a few newbies together, but my heart wasn't in it. Flashes of the vision popped up in my mind. Suddenly, the pieces started assembling themselves. My mind flashed back to the quest for Chaos' lock. I finished the matched with a few touch-down blows and went to my cabin, searching for the pair of shorts I had worn that day.

I found it.

I fumbled into the pocket and found what I was looking for. The puzzle was complete.

But it couldn't be.

I headed on to find those involved in the quest and Mr D.

"Percy, even if it is indeed as you suspect. A large amount of energy is needed, who would provide the fuel for such madness?"Dionysus asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Chaos. His energy must have already been fueled. The lock was for them to stall some time. Chaos was destroyed, but he was the bait, Me D,and we fell into their trap."I concluded.

"He makes sense Mr D."Annabeth supported.

A look of fear and worry flashed in the old centaur's eyes.

"I'll report this to Olympus. If it is indeed true, then we would have to raise our guards, more than before."

I nodded at the God of Wine's statement, before heading out onto the fields.

If the situation was as I thought it was, then we would need every single second of training we had.

I felt an arm on my shoulder.

I turned.

"It will turn out right in the end, Percy, it always will."I looked at Annabeth's eyes an nodded. But there was a flash of doubt in them for a moment.

Then we walked to the fields.

Her knife meeting my sword.

**Chapter 35**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

"It will turn out right in the end, Percy, it always will."I looked at Annabeth's eyes an nodded. But there was a flash of doubt in them for a moment.

Then we walked to the fields.

Her knife meeting my sword.

The sounds of swordfighting filled the air. Ripples were sent as riptide came down upon Annabeth's knife.

Then, suddenly, there were a stomping of feet. Both Roman and Greek campers alike stopped to look for the source of the sound.

My head turned, and almost immediately, settled upon my worst fears.

They were here. An exact replica of the real Greek and Roman campers.

And leading them were four figures.

Four automatons of Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and myself. Their weapons an exact copy. Their eyes gleamed with anger and lust.

The lust for blood.

I heard a gasp from Annabeth.

"They are here." I muttered, my voice sounding surprisingly sinister.

"CAMPERS! READY YOUR POSITIONS!" I shouted.

Hazel came up, standing beside me.

Fear shone in her eyes.

"What are they? They look so... Similar."Her voice shivered at the last word.

"Automatons. Clones. Of us."I managed to choke back a reply.

As one, the clones raised their weapons in the form of a challenge.

"Unsheathe your swords." I commanded both camps.

In one fluid movement, both sides had their weapons raised, the tip of blades pointing forward.

I looked into my clone's eyes.

They gleamed with fury.

Both of us swung our swords a round beside our shoulders.

We charged.

I raised riptide, slamming it down on my clone. He blocked my blow in a perfect replica of myself.

But he was not me.

He was stronger.

He was faster.

And he was more sinister than I could be.

His eyes shone of pure fury.

This was a stranger, yet he could be my closest friend.

I was thrown backwards by a blow.

Battle raged around us, but he just stood there, waiting for me to return to the fight.

I understood.

They were only programmed to attack one person.

The origin of themselves.

I heaved myself up and summoned a wave. He did the same and water vapor stung the air as the droplets clashed. I ran forward, swinging riptide to gain momentum.

He came towards me too.

But I had something he, or it couldn't have.

Poseidon's blessing.

And the help of two Goddesses.

I slammed down hard.

He blocked, his knees buckling.

Then, I heard a shout." They can't feel pain!"Then, the voice was muffled as the battle rose to a new intensity.

I didn't understand, but I was distracted and got hit back.

Two things dropped out of my pocket.

The gear from the quest before and the Key of Hades.

With a slam, the key entered the center of riptide.

I slashed, hacked and jabbed, aiming blows, but this thing had no soul. The only thing the key did was to strengthen my attacks.

But his blows were reckless.

Then I understood.

They can't feel pain.

But that was also their biggest disadvantage. They were reckless in their attacks, offense but no defense.

With that, my blows struck with renewed strength. I changed strategy, offense, defense, offense, defense and then defense.

The automaton was confused, it's gears whirring to find a weakness.

I had had enough.

With a yell, I slammed riptide with all of what I was worth.

It's head split, it's hand dropped.

A wave crashed on it as it's system shut down, it's gears splattering everywhere.

I went to help the others.

The clones could only attack their when I attacked a clone that wasn't mine, it didn't even bother fighting was kinda cool unless you were the one getting hit.

Soon enough, the robots were scrap metal.

There were no deaths, but some major injuries which got treated in no time.

I found Annabeth.

"Hey, looks like you were right huh?" I said.

She smiled."Yeah. A little bit... Tired."

And she fainted into my arms.

After setting her in the infirmary, I checked on the others.

A threat was down.

But another was just getting warmed up.

**Chapter 36**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

A threat was down.

But another was just getting warmed up.

After making a trip to visit Annabeth, who was healing surprisingly well, I strolled to the fields.

A glint caught my eye.

I headed towards a nearby bush. A robot, an impersonation of a camper lay there, it's legs chopped off, it's eyes shutting then.

A swip of riptide was all it took for its system to fully fail.

It's palm lay open, showing the mark of Gaia on the flat of the palm, positioned in the center.

I sighed.

Wind blew, causing the trees to dance aimlessly.

I watched the sun beginning to set.

The rays filtered through the blue clouds.

The moon lifted up, taking the place of it's brother. Light reflected off it's surface into my eyes.

For a moment, things looked calm and beautiful if I may say, for what the present scenario was like.

But it was not.

The air was still filled with tension.

A reminder.

A reminder that a war had just happened.

A reminder that chaos was inevitable now.

A reminder that a last war had to be fought.

And a reminder that after the war, peace would ring upon the four corners of the Earth.

I got up, heading towards my cabin.

The pillow smoothed my fall onto the bed.

It was said that dreams were actually untold stories of the night.

But for demigods like us, they were a signal, a sign of the future.

They found us, whether we like it or not.

And this night was no exception.

I was in the air, literally, but in my dream of course. Or else I would have already eaten voltage, a courtesy of Zeus.

I realized that I was in Alaska. I saw Herc, Zoe, Bianca and Thunder training.

"Do you thunk we should help?"Herc asked.

"Im not sure myself. Percy did state for us to remain here."It was Thunder of course, always the obeying one.

I saw Bianca shrug.

Then the scene changed.

Four balls of light shone and settled on the groud.

The last I saw were four figures lying on the floor, motionless before I woke up.

Darkness had enveloped the camp.

For a moment, I felt alone.

"_You're never alone, Perseus, never._"A voice rung in my head.

A tingle coursed through me as my name was said.

But the voice was right.

I had friends.

I had a family.

And I had a girlfriend.

All of us were never alone. And when the war comes, we would fight together.

Fight for freedom.

Fight for peace.

And fight for our loved ones.

I gazed up at the sea-green top of my cabin.

My eyelids grew heavy, and I fell into the rivers of sleep again.

**Chapter 37**  
><strong>Third person's pov<strong>

The sun rose in the east.

The outline of New York shone a little brighter as the rays traveled the few distance needed to give light to the bustling city.

Cars horned and windows opened to welcome the dawn of a new day.

Peace seemed to radiate from the country.

But they did not know.

They did not know that in an area of the country, there was a Camp, one for demigods.

Half-human, half-God.

Cabin three was silent as the first rays filtered through the transparent glass panes. The smell of sea breeze lingered in the air, almost as if they wanted to stay there.

A boy, with jet black hair and sea green eyes awoke from his slumber.

Then, he was suddenly in a hurry.

He was in a hurry to see a person who meant more to him than words could describe.

A single girl, who goes by the simple, delicate and yet, beautiful name of Annabeth Chase.

His hands fumbled in his bag and took out a bottle of ambrosia. A plastic spoon was washed and the young man, Perseus Jackson headed towards the infirmary.

She was asleep.

With a single move of his hands, the spoon picked up a little of the liquid ambrosia an fed it slowly into the girl's mouth.

A little dripped out, he panicked, and tried to clear the mess.

He succeeded, but the girl woke in the process.

"Hey Seaweed brain." the greeting was barely audible from her lips.

Percy smiled.

For a moment, the mood was filled with warmth.

But the life of a demigod is never peaceful,

never easy.

The dark clouds gathered. The sound of the footsteps woke the young couple from their dreamy state.

A girl appeared in the doorway of the infirmary, heading towards the two. They shared a greeting.

"The enemy have started their first war assault."The Daughter of Ares, Clarisse started.

"How many?"Annabeth asked.

" Enough to cover the few streets."Clarisse replied.

"Then we will set off now. And Percy, I'm really alright."The girl added as a flash of worry appeared in the boy's eyes.

He nodded.

"I'll round the campers."Percy went off after sharing those few words.

**Chapter 38**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I rounded the others in camp.

Somehow, Gaia had made a replica of what Kronos did during his war. The mortals were asleep, dead asleep as we trudged out of camp into the city.

"You guys remember your positions? The same in Kronos's war. Ares cabin go with Apollo."I confirmed.

Thalia stood beside me, the hunters behind her, firm and ready.

They nodded.

I let out a sigh.

I had experienced a scene like this before, but this time was different, I couldn't quite explain it.

Something about the dream.

With what confidence I had left, I uncapped riptide and plunged it upwards.

"FOR OLYMPUS!." I shouted.

They shouted in response, a blaring response for a few seconds before the silence overcame it.

"Happy hunting guys." Thalia said about everyone.

With that, we set out.

I slashed and hacked whatever monster I saw, Nico and Annabeth by my side. Thailand had decided to oversee her hunters.

We were doing pretty darn well until we saw them. The Apollo side aimed arrow after arrow, but they wouldn't stop.

The three Giants had joined the party themselves.

"Come on guys, outcast mode."

I charged, Nico and Annabeth at my heels. We met the three buff lords head on.

"What the *******" The one I was fighting cursed.

I looked up.

It was Polybotes.

"Bad luck much?"I smirked. His trident sent blow after blow, aiming at my face, for some unknown reason. I dodged.

He threw a fistful of acid my way.

I concentrated on the river nearby and a wall of pure water intercepted his acid attempt.  
>The water gurgled as it mixed with the boiling acid.<p>

I threw it back at it's owner.

"SERIOUSLY!"Was all that Polybotes could say before the acid dissolved his hands.

"Thanks for playing." I replied as riptide plunged through his belly. I sliced upwards and he was no more.

I looked to my side.

Three big baddiess down, a couple more minions to go.

Thankfully, the monster army was in disarray as their leaders went to Tartarus.

But unluckily for us, they decide to run right at US, hellhounds and all.

I wasn't really readied to get trampled.

I jumped to a side, sending a wave heading towards then from their side. As one, they got swept to the underworld.

A few lucky ones got swept out of the group and landed their bodies through a few outstretched weapons.

But they did have a few seconds more though.

They just kept coming.

As a few were destroyed, others filled in.

I got pissed.

And I was tired.

With a scream, I let loose a current of water from my body. I shaped them into a sphere, using the river to increase it's size.

Then I released the water-filled ball.

It cut a straight line of Hellhounds.

But I didn't have enough fun yet.

I flicked my wrist and the water took out another line, starting from the back.

The others were slashing for their dear lives, even the Apollo guys adapted to swords.

Riptide was tasting monster blood before I knew it. It slashed through thick hides. A howl here and there confirmed that a target had been hit.

A cold laugh erupted from my lips as monster dust lined the tip of my swords.

A dracanae struck her sword towards me.

I blocked.

Riptide stabbed forwards, taking her out.

My friends had died in previous wars.

My world had crumbled because of wars like this.

And I would have my revenge.

"BRING IT ON!"I screamed, shocked at my sudden anger.

That's when I realized.

Nothing was left.

I turned.

The campers were gasping in shock.

Somehow or another, I had taken out the entire invasion force.

Without the Achilles Curse.

Wait.

Without?

I looked at myself.

The campers werent gasping at the absence of monsters, they were gasping at me.

A long cut ran down my shoulder.

My shirt was torn and tattered.

I felt two cuts at my neck.

But the worst was my stomach.

A huge cut had opened.

Warm blood was oozing out.

I swayed on the spot.

My legs buckled, and I fell into someones arms.

**Chapter 39**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

I found myself lying down on a hard object.  
>I rubbed my head, which felt sore, from a hit or something.<p>

I got up.

The place was pitch black.

A single thought stumbled into my mind.

"Tartarus."

But no. I had been to the Underworld. This was different. Older, more powerful.

It hit me.

"Chaos."I growled.

Riptide sprung into my hands, on full alert.

"Relax, young one, I wont hurt you." A voice boomed, before chuckling.

"Yeah. You almost tried to _kill_ me a week ago if you hadn't realized."I shouted into the dark.

Another chuckle.

Gods, this thing was annoying.

"But you defeated me, Perseus. Put me back into the alternate Universe. Even if I attempted another act of prison break, it won't be until an extremely long time."

"What do you want?"I growled, getting irritated by the second.

"Straight to the point? If that's what you want, then I'll give you an answer. I want to help you." The voice replied.

I was left speechless. He might as well as said he stole Hades underwear for fun. I was about to make a smart retort, but all that came out was

"Wat?"

Another chuckle.

"In case you really had concussion or something, the last time we were trying to kill each other, a lot of emphasis on kill by the way. Why would you try to help me now?"I answered cautiously.

Another chuckle.

"Hmm Perseus Jackson, how about...respect?"

And with that, something flew into my hands.

It was a mini flask, barely bigger than my middle finger. A black liquid swirled inside.

"This will help you with annoying people who refuse to sleep. Just uncork it at the right time."

"Wha-?"I started.

"You will know when to use it when the time comes."He interrupted.

"Gee, do you know how irritating it is when you guys say that?"

Another chuckle, then the scene dissolved and I awoke.

In the infirmary. Most of my wounds had already healed.

Judging by the scars, I had been out for around a week.

I got up and was greeted by a bear hug from Annabeth.

"Dont you ever do that again."She said.

I smiled, rubbing a thumb across her cheek, clearing some tears.

"Alright, Wise Girl, I'll try my best." I replied.

She wore a pouty face before pulling me out.

The Roman campers were treating some of the injured Greek. They had stayed in the camp during the fight. Chiron had decided not to risk them in this fight. At least, not yet.

The day ended with the Annabeth and I sitting by the sea on the beach.

For a moment, the sea breeze swept away all worries and we were regular mortals again...

Just for that moment.

**Chapter 39**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

The day ended with the Annabeth and I sitting by the sea on the beach.

For a moment, the sea breeze swept away all worries and we were regular mortals again...

Just for that moment.

As if on cue, a flash of lightning appeared overhead. Rain started to seep into the grounds, but avoided both camps.

The waves picked up speed. Winds increased their pace.

"It's starting."I muttered.

"And we will end it."Annabeth continued.

As one, the both of us stood up. The Roman and Greek camps had already been readied by Thalia and Nico. We stood beside them.

"Gaia's forces are here. But today, we will fight. We will fight for humanity. We will fight for our families. We will fight for our friends. And we will fight FOR OLYMPUS!" I shouted and punched riptide into the air.

A chorus of response rang through both camps, but the wind drowned what remained after the voices died down. I stood by Thalia's ex-tree and caught a glimpse of an army moving through the sleeping mortals. Titans and Giants were both present, leading the way.

The four outcasts stood side by side, awaiting their arrival, both armies behind. Then as I watched, a blue flash of light came down, followed by a green light, a red one and so on. One by one, the Olympians appeared. Then,several other lights and the minor Gods joined our ranks. They greeted their children, possibly for the last time.

I looked into Poseidon's eyes. Sea-green, much like mine. Nothing was spoken, but both of us understood. Then, he gave a single nod and joined the Gods.

Fingers laced their way through mine. I looked to see Annabeth beside me.

"Well,"She began."We've survived so far, hopefully we'll survive this one huh. Good luck Seaweed-brain."

"Ditto."I muttered. One word that I had used for so long, and yet, this one carried more emotions than the rest.

We shared a kiss, one filled with hope, luck and a longing for the future.

Campers patted each other on the back.

Lovers shared a final conversation.

Then, the Olympians drew their weapons of power, the aura fusing with the air, causing a disturbance in nature.

Campers drew their swords. Then, as one, the four of us drew ours.  
>Riptide sparkled, gleaming with energy from the seas.<br>Annabeth's knife gleamed wickedly in the dark.  
>Thalia's spear cackle with electricity, Aegis shining with light.<br>Nico's stygian sword warned of death and those deaths to come.

They were approaching us as we watched.

MrsO'leary walked up and parked herself by my side.  
>Leroy slithered to my other side, eyes gleaming, warning of danger.<p>

The distance was closed now. The enemy forces stopped. The sound of weapons were drawn. Hellhounds howled.

The wind picked up speed. The clouds moved in closer, the dark getting darker.  
>Waves of the oceans and seas struck with renewed force, the sound echoing for distances. This was a battle of the century.<p>

It was time.

As one, both sides charged, after letting out a wild war cry. A scene replayed in my head, one from a specific dream. I shook it off. I swung riptide a round beside my shoulder and weapons met...

**Chapter 40**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

As one, both sides charged after a wild war cry. A scene replayed in my head, one from a specific dream. I shook it off. I swung riptide a round beside my shoulder and weapons met.

The air hummed from the clash of blades. Winds blowed, strong that some trees were uprooted and sent as presents to a few houses. I charged, heading for Kronos. But he was occupied and the sea of monsters separating us was too big. Dracanae hissed, warning of impending doom. I just chopped their hands off, sending them to the pits of Tartarus. A hellhound leaped towards me. I sidestepped, but I made the same mistake, comparing it to MrsO'Leary. For this, I earned a claw to my wrist. Immediately, I swung riptide down, chopping it cleanly into half. Wave after wave lapsed onto the monsters, but it was futile. They just kept coming.

One down, then two, five, ten, a hundred, but they just kept coming. If this went on, both camps would be led to war like a lamb for slaughter.

I summoned a wave, carrying me up and rocketing me into the sky. I saw my target. Kronos and Athena were battling their heads off. I raised my sword and aimed it downwards, giving Kronos a swipe to the chest, pushing him back. Athena looked at me, but surprisingly, she mouthed a single word-thanks before helping the other Gods. Kronos's scythe fell downwards. I blocked, my wrist tremble. With a yell,I pushed the dark weapon backwards.

Time slowed down, literally, of course with the Tian Lord of Time here. But I was ready. A wave erupted in the distance, dousing almost everyone in sight, breaking the spell. I threw riptide like a javelin an it threw ichor, the golden blood of the Immortals.

Flanking myself with waves, I leaped towards the Lord of Time and with a clap of hands, froze him in a glacier of ice. Golden dust filled the interior, before the ice melted, leaving just puddles of water behind.

Riptide was in my palm bedew I knew it, aching for more. A line of telkhines disintegrated as I entered the wave of monsters.

A trident met my sword. I looked up. Polybotes was hacking blindly. When his eyes met mine, he swore. I smirked and struck, the sound vibrating through our weapons. Somehow, he had me cornered. His mouth widened into a grin. He raised his trident, preparing for the final blow, when a silvers arrows sprouted out of his body. I looked up. The hunters were in the game. With renewed force, riptide became an arc of pure destruction. I slashed, hacked and sliced, gradually breaking his net.

Soon enough, his trident split into half and I lunged at the Giant's heart, sending him to Tartarus's collection again.

I caught sight of Clarisse jamming her spear through the eye of a drakon, instantly killing it. Her 10th spear broke into half as electricity sparkled out, killing around five monsters nearby. She grabbed a sword from the ground and resumed her killing spree.

But we were outnumbered.

And the enemy was tired.

As I charged back in, I saw Travis pulling his brother to safety. An arrow sprouted from his knee as he hobbled. I headed towards them, covering their backs as they hobbled to safety.

Suddeny, I felt a glow on my palm. It was a faint blue. Coldness spread through my fingers.

The final blessing of Alaska.

It was time.

Both sides had separated into their respective teams. The Titans'/Giants' were weared out but large in numbers.

Out side were outnumbered, but we had the strength.

Annabeth stood to my right, Thalia to my left and Nico beside her. The faint light in their palms were also glowing.

They knew.

"ALL CAMPERS! FALLBACK!"I yelled. A murmur passed through them, but they listened.

"What exa-"Zeus started.

His eyes met the light of my palm.

He understood.

Soon, the four of us were the only ones in between both sides. Titans yelled, followed by the Giants and then the whole of the other side picked up the cheer, thinking they had won.

As one, the four of us stepped forward.

The blessing of Alaska surrounded us, wrapping us in a cold mist.

All noise stopped.

I raised my palm and focused whatever energy I had at the center, the other three following suit.

Yells erupted as the four released our energy.

The last thing I remembered was becoming pure energy, before my mind blanked out.

**Chapter 41**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Yells erupted as the four released our energy.

The last thing I remembered was becoming pure energy, before my mind blanked out.

I was in a room.

A man stood behind a counter. As he raised his head, I gasped. It was Charon. I looked down at myself and saw a transparent outline shimmering in the dark.

I was dead?

Then, I felt something pulling me backwards. I remembered the smell of sea-breeze before I was unconscious again.

The next time I awoke, a sharp pain hit my head. My eyes barely adjusted to the glaring lights of the infirmary. Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were by my bed, fast asleep. I shifted slowly, careful not to awake Annabeth, whose head lay on my chest. I caught a glimpse of the ambrosia by my table beside the bed.

I propped myself upright, waking Annabeth up.

Her eyes were puffy-she had been crying.

"Hey."I muttered.  
>She gasped and enveloped me in a hug, waking Thalia and Nico up.<p>

"Your awake kelp-head. We woke up two days ago and Annabeth has been crying since."Thalia muttered.

I looked at Annabeth who seemed to be resisting the urge to cry all over again. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

That's when I realized that the camp was empty, except the four of us.

"Where's ..."I began.

"We practically blew up the whole monster force and somehow, no campers joined their ranks. But Gaia and some Earthborns are on their way here. All of them plus the Gods have gone to meet them head on." Nico cut in.

"Then what are we doing here, let's go help them." I practically screamed.

"Percy you shouldn't."Annabeth began.

But I was already planting both feet on the floor. The moment I stood up, my head felt light. I swayed on the spot and land back on the bed.

"We took two days to recover. And you released way more energy than us, you need to rest." Nico said.

I was about to retort back that we didn't have time when I noticed that the three of them were also thoroughly exhausted.

"_Merman healing, Percy, use it._" Styx said in my mind.

I was about to ask what in Hades that was when I remembered a song my father had sung to me when I was young. The lyrics soon rushed back to my mind as if they wanted to be released.

With a flick of my hand, a rush of water came towards our direction.

"Percy, wh-"Thalia began. But I covered her mouth, preventing her from talking. I sang the song, or rather, the language of the merman. The water enveloped us, swaying back and forth as if in a dance. With every word, the the water turned whiter, until, finally, it became a bright light and entered us.

I felt revitalized, my mind cleared. I stood up without any form of obstruction. The three others widened as the pure energy entered them.

"Cool!"Nico exclaimed.

"Now can we go?" I asked.

They nodded in response.

We headed out onto the fields.  
>Nico shadow traveled.<br>Thalia summoned a bolt of lightning and shot downwards and went after Nico.  
>I wrapped both arms around Annabeth and concentrated on the surrounding vapors. Our bodies turned to mist as we followed the two others.<p>

Help was on it's way.

**Chapter 42**  
><strong>Annabeth's pov<strong>

Percy enveloped me in a hug and I felt the both of us turning into mist, heading after Thalia and Nico.

Help was on it's way.

A minute passed and the mist gathered together, materializing Percy and I. Thalia and Nico had already arrived. I watched in horror as both campers fought the Earthborns. There were hundreds, if not thousands of them.

And behind the whole army was Gaia herself. Her eyelids were only half open, but she radiated immense power. And she was stationed right at the belly of the largest Earthborn.

But the battle was not in out favor.

Everytime an Earthborn went down, the Earth would heal it almost immediately.

The campers were already outnumbered and to top or off, were fighting immortals.

The Gods blasted energy after energy at Gaia, but an Earthborn would just take the hit.

"Well, this can't get any better so we better go now."Percy said.

We nodded.  
>Nico summoned a few undeads, topped off with World War II helmets and joined the campers.<br>Thalia charge in with a spear and shield while electricity enveloped her.  
>Percy surrounded the himself with water and charged in.<br>I took out my cap. Knife armed, I went to the battlefield to play.

**Chapter 43**  
><strong>Percy's pov<strong>

Water engulfed me as I charge in, riptide in my hand, ready to join the fun.

A slash of riptide downed an Earthborn. The Earth healed him almost instantly.

Damn. I had thought to wash the dust away.

Gaia was fast.

Three more Earthborns surrounded me. The one on the North seemed weaker. I stabbed riptide through, willing the waters to engulf me in a huge figurine of myself.

But it was no use.

Their numbers were unlimited.

And they couldn't die.

Pure cheating, I called it.

"_How about pure ownage?_" Styx whispered in my head.

"_Shut it._" I retorted as riptide stabbed through mud. Before I knew it, two hands grabbed my shoulders and threw me backwards.

My head hit a rock-a big one and my vision blurred.

A small tube slipped out of my pocket. Black liquid swirled. Then, the Key of Hades slipped out.

My arms were weak. But I doubt the Key would work on the soul-less Earthborns. But the black liquid...

An explosion occurred. The next minute, Annabeth landed beside me. The campers had all been blown back by Gaia's giant fist.

The Earthborn she was in moved forward. It was at least eight storey's tall. Gaia was right smack on it's belly. It would have appeared a bit funny if we won't about to get killed.

The figure raised a gigantic fist and swung it downwards. I closed my eyes in preparation of my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 44  
>Percy's pov<p>

The figure raised a gigantic fist and swung it downwards. I closed my eyes in preparation of my fate.

But the blow never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Herc, Zoe, Thunder and Bianca struggling to push the fist upwards.

"Hey Percy, nice scene huh?"Herc said as a sweat trickled down his forehead.

"What the-"I muttered.

Just as I thought things were going under control, the four of them were swept back with a strike.

"NO!"I shouted as they rushed back.

The other hand of Gaia's Earthborn came crashing down. Then, as I watched both hands crashed repeatedly.

My spine tingled.

"No."I heard Annabeth whispered.

I tried getting up, but was immediately blasted back to the wall by four balls of light.

"No."I gasped.

An arc of electricity passed through my body as the four who were born from our conscience came back into us. A tear trickled down Thalia's and Annabeth's cheeks as the four, who had been like real children to us dissolved into nothingness.

I got up, together with Nico. Pure anger vibrated through my soul. I slammed the Key of Hades into riptide. I uncorked the black liquid and poured it over riptide. The campers and Gods gasped as riptide steam erupted and riptide turned black.

In one wave of our swords, Nico and I yelled a wild war cry and charged.

Don't ask me how I got my strength. Th only thought that rang in my head was that Dirt Lady had killed a part of me and my friends.

Literally.

Whenever riptide came into contact with and Earthborn, it immediately fell and never came back up. Nico was doing a good job keeping them occupied.

I headed towards the largest.

With a yell, water drifted, swirling around me. I encased myself in a ball of water before freezing the outerlayer.

I focused and as the "ice-ball"-cool name I know ( insert sarcasm )- spun, shards of ice shot out and tackled killer Earth.

But Gaia was ready.

A swipe of her hand and sunlight was blocked off as the Giant hand surrounded me. I let the water drop. I ran up the Earth's hand and stabbed riptide. The thing disintegrated and I thought I saw a flash of fear in Gaia's half-opened eyes as she tried to reform the hand.

But it was a futile attempt.

Chaos liquid was like an instant killer.

Soon enough, Gaia was alone. I charged forth, water surrounding me as I stabbed riptide through her.

Earth spilled out.

In one last desperate attempt, she screamed.

A bright light.

I couldn't avert my eyes in time.

A flash of light appeared in my mind before I felt myself falling...

[b]Chapter 45[/b]  
>[b]Annabeth's pov[b]

It had been months since Perseus Jackson was gone.  
>Nico who had been nearest to him had avoided his eyes as Gaia resumed her true form in a last attempt. She had returned to slumber. But Percy... He was just gone.<p>

Vanished off the face of the Earth as if he had never existed. Hades was sure he wasn't in the Underworld and no Gods knew where he was.

I walked out off Cabin three. I had slept in Percy's cabin ever since his disappearance. No one seemed to mind.

I walked absentmindedly and found that my legs had brought me to the beach. The sea breeze caused one or two strands of hair to fall over my eyes, but I pushed them back.

A tear trickled down my eye as I remembered the times we had here. Or even the times in Alaska.

I sat down and the sand entered my slippers.

I couldn't help it.

I had lost him more than once.

But this time, the blow seemed to be harder.

I tugged my legs in and hugged them.

A tear trickled down my cheek a I cried my heart out. The waves lapsing over each other seemed to be comforting me. Ever since I met him, the sea had started to become my confidante.

The campers had awoke.

As usual, the satyrs and nymphs would set off to try and locate Percy.

I went to the training grounds.

MrsO'leary and Leroy were huddled in a corner.

When I entered, they growled, but settle down as I came into view.

"You guys miss him too huh?" I asked.

MrsO'leary let out a whine while Leroy let out a small drakon howl.

"Hey Annabeth. We'll find him. I promise." I turned. Thalia and Nico were walking over.

They were the only ones beside myself who had managed to avoid getting sent to Hades by Percy's two pets.

I nodded in response.

And just like that, I spent the whole day with them. Seeking comfort and having the confirmation that Percy was not a dream and that my past few searches for him would not be in vain.

I would find him.

And he would be back.

One day.

Chapter 46  
>Percy's pov<p>

I couldn't avert my eyes in time.

A flash of light appeared in my mind before I felt myself falling.

I opened my eyes.

They were groggy an once and then, spots of colored light seemed to dance in front of me.

I got up and dimly became aware of my surroundings.

A scene replayed in my mind.  
>I had stabbed Gaia with riptide. A flash of light. My hand loosened over the hilt of my sword. Pain seared through my skin as I stabbed my leg.<p>

I looked down. A cut was just beginning to heal.  
>"Oh shit." I cursed. Zeus knows how long ihv been asleep. I uncapped riptide. The blade had a tinge of blackness in it's middle. The Key of Hades had somehow been permanently stuck inside.<p>

A faint glow of light provided me with a glimpse of my surroundings. Soil. Mud. And Earthworms.

Gaia had trapped me in a last attempt and succeeded, by the looks of it. Anger replaced the hope I had felt. I clenched my fists.

Then, the Earth shook.

Gaia was asleep.  
>Then who?<p>

I felt a tug in my gut. It was different than when I was controlling water.

I was controlling the Earth.

As I raised my hands, enlarged versions of them shot from my sides and reared the upper layer of the Earth, revealing sunlight.

I concentrated and a small platform rose from underneath my knees, shooting me upwards.

"Cool." I thought.

But that was before the platform shot a little too high and I flew upwards.

The slightest bit of Thunder rumbled.

And I fell onto the ground, face first.

I got up and mist-travelled to camp. At a few metres, I saw around five Earthborns and an army of hellhounds approaching the campers, who were in a defensive position.

They were outnumbered.

I had to help.

With a roar, the Earth shook, the soil seeped a few hellhounds in. I concentrated and more fell.

The Earthborns were left.

Blade by my side, I ran forwards.

Chapter 47  
>Percy's pov<p>

The Earthborns were left.

Blade by my side, I ran forwards.

I was tired. Or actually, I felt drained of my energy. Who knew that making holes in the Earth could be so hard.  
>Riptide felt heavy in my hands.<br>But I knew that I couldn't count on any help. The camp was still quite far away and the Earthborns were already heading for me.

As I ran, the Earth seemed to help me. It moved with whatever direction I wanted, speeding up my pace. I slowed down a bit, not too much, just a little faster than my enemies.

Dirt number 1 came. He raised an ugly looking fist and came crashing down. I dodged. Riptide went on auto as it made contact with the Earthborn's hand, severing it.  
>The thing didnt even reform. With a quick slice, four were left.<p>

Dirt number 2 and 3 came towards me. With a small tug in my gut, a wall of hundred percent pure dirt raised in front of me.

An earthworm fell out, wriggling.

Okay back to the point.

Both Earthborns slammed into the wall. But I guessed a dirt wall didn't hurt much. They roared and attacked it furiously-fun to watch.

I raised my arm and clenched my fist, pulling it back in preparation of a punch.

Wait for it..

The two unsuspecting Earthborns were still rushing towards the wall.

Just a little more...

They were a few centimeters away from the wall when a punched forward.

It worked.

A larger fist appeared in front of the wall and the Earthborns were sent spiraling in the air into the distance.

Three down, two to go.

The wall dropped.

I met the remaining two head-on.

We exchanged a few blows and well, let's just say the phrase "save the best for the last" was right.

These two were bigger in size.  
>Definitely uglier.<br>And even worse, they had some control over the Earth.  
>I mean I kind of liked the show Avater with the Earth-benders and all that, but this was just way off.<p>

They were experienced, almost as if they had done this to me before. I was pounded as random fists appeared from the ground and punched me, with one narrowly missing my you-know-what.

I jumped to and fro, but they just kept coming. I couldn't over use my newfound abilities as they were energy-draining.

Within seconds, we were surrounded in a makeshift dirt wall and I was cornered.

As they advanced towards me, my anger flared.

I had defeated worst than these and now, just because I was tired and drained, I was going to be finished by dirt?

I mean come on! Killed by dirt?

My fist clenched, turning my knuckles white. My anger management problems didn't help relieving my anger.

The sea does not like to be restrained.  
>A voice reminded.<p>

I focused, my anger giving me newfound strength.

The Earth began to shake lightly at first.  
>I heard a small crash of waves.<br>Then, the Earth rumbled.  
>Cracks started appearing.<br>The makeshift dirt walls crumbled.  
>A wave roared in the distance.<br>Maybe it was my imagination, but water was starting to surround us.  
>The tug in my gut increased.<br>I let it loose.  
>A twenty feet tall wave crashed upon the Earthborns.<br>A chasm opened on the ground under them and sucked them in.  
>I stood up.<p>

Slowly, the waves receded into the distance. The chasm closed and cracks on the ground sealed.

Everything was normal. I turned and was greeted by numerous looks of astonishment.

I inhaled deeply.

"So... Anyone hungry?" I asked.  
>My stomach grumbled, emphasizing the point.<p>

Chapter 48  
>Percy's pov<p>

"So... Anyone hungry?" I asked.  
>My stomach rumbled, emphasizing the point.<p>

And of course, they had to stand rooted to the spot, with their mouths wide open.

"WHAT THE HADES MAN!" Leo shouted as he ran forward.

"THAT WAS SO-"He started.

"COOL!" Travis and Connor shouted.

As if on cue, shouts coursed through the ranks of the campers. I recieved a few pats on the back and a few hugs. After that, everyone was at the Great Hall, with only me, and Annabeth.

A tear trickle down her eyes and for the first time, I realized that they were a puffy red.  
>My mind drifted back to the time I got "kidnapped" by Hera.<p>

I walled forward and embraced her.

"Gods Annabeth, I'm here. Everything's alright." I whispered and drew circles on her back to soothe her.

"I know but-" She began.

"Shh."I cut her off. And before I knew it, our lips met. Joy, relieve and hope radiated from her lips. It was just an ordinary kiss, nothing much, but it seemed to be the best thing that had ever happened in my life. A grin formed on my face as a small chuckle came out of her.

She intertwined her fingers with mine and together, we headed to the Great Hall.

For once, we were allowed to sit together on Poseidon's table.  
>Just as the feast started however, a familiar sound travelled from the floor into the air. I turned and gasped in surprise.<p>

zz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz z

Sry it's short :(

zz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz zzz z

Ermm this chapter is kinda just peaceful, you could say. No action so far. I know I said to end at Chapter 50 but I decided to include some Christmas eve and Christmas chapters as well, before the next series starts. Oh and since all of you have kinda like read the outcasts already, any ideas for a title for the next series?

Chapter 49  
>Percy's pov<p>

She intertwined her fingers with mine and together, we headed to the Great Hall.

For once, we were allowed to sit together on Poseidon's table.  
>Just as the feast started however, a familiar sound travelled from the floor into the air. I turned and gasped in surprise.<p>

It was the familiar clopping sound of hooves that I had heard numerous times.  
>I turned and choked on my blue cookie.<br>After downing a cup of blue coké, I whispered"Chiron?"

And there he was. His archers bow hung on his back and his stallion form was as majestic as ever. Even more surprising was the smile on Mr D's face as he ran forward.

"Old friend! So Zeus kept his word?" He asked.

Chiron nodded.

Suddenly, the whole of the Great Hall was filled with cheers. It was good, except for the occasional downpour of food that some people wasted.

"Well campers, its been a long time. And I'm sure that many of you are surprised indeed."He said looking at me.

I closed my mouth.

"You see, Zeus has decided to revive me as well he feels that there are still heroes for me to teach. So here I am!"He shouted with a grin.

Another round of cheers filled the air and that was about the happiest moment ever.

Even Mr D was chuckling.

Dinner was over soon enough. Some people started a campfire. Me however, I was content to just walk along the beach. I sat down.

Footsteps came beside me.

A person I knew far too well sat down beside me.  
>"Hey Annabeth." She smiled.<br>Then, Nico and Thalia came along.

"Been a long time huh?" Thalia asked.  
>A decision bugged me. One that I had been pondering on for quite some time now.<p>

"Listen guys, I was just wondering, you know, about the outcasts. I'm gonna continue wandering about but I may return here once in a while. If you guys want to stay here...I will understand though." I muttered.  
>My eyes felt warm as tears welled up. It had been a hard decision.<br>But Nyx had told me once before. I was too strong. And that would put Camp into a precarious position. I had to walk alone. It was the only way out.

The others remained quiet.

And we just sat down, watching the waves, for possibly the last time together.

[b]Chapter 50[/b]  
>[b]Percy's pov[b]

The next day came soon enough. Lights filtered through the windows of my cabin, opening my eyes.

I dreaded this day.

With a sigh, I shoved a few necessities in my backpack and slung it over my shoulders.  
>I looked back at my cabin. Who knows, maybe it wouldn't be just mine anymore the next time I was back.<p>

"[I]It will always be yours my son.[/I]" A voice whispered, followed by a slight breeze. I smiled, whispered a thanks and set off, my backpack slung over my shoulders.

I trudged reluctantly up the hill and was about to walk out off the Camp boundaries when I stopped.

"Hey Kelp-head."

I turned around.

Thalia and Annabeth were running up, with Nico and Chiron following behind.

"Well?" Annabeth asked.

I closed my gaping mouth and fingered t the bags they were carrying.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You think after what we've been through, we would just let you go?" He said in the -obviously- tone.

Being who I am, my mouth just opened and closed and I swear I was blushing in an all time new record of redness.

"Well, Percy, you going without at least telling your mentor?"Chiron started.

I still found it difficult to form words.

"Well, go on, and bring more demigods back will ya?" He said with a chuckle.

I managed to mutter a thanks as he returned back to his office.

I swallowed.

"Well, let's go guys." I muttered as we set off.

And with that, we set off out into the real world...

[b]Chapter 51[/b]  
>[b]Third person's pov[b]

Weeks or maybe months had past since the last war.  
>Winter had arrived.<br>For mortals, it was just another ordinary winter day.

But in a certain special location, with certain special people, it signified weeks of joy, peace and celebration.

These people were Demigods.

They were half-human, half-God.

Dyslexia and ADHD were a weakness, but also their best strength.  
>They learnt too, but not like us. They learned in Greek.<p>

And on a certain day, Malcolm, a son of Athena was conducting a lesson with some new Demigods and seniors.

Why the seniors?

Well, a new piece of information had been added to Greek Mythology.  
>And not just in Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. ( yes, the Greek and Roman demigods are together and the Gods have allowed it as there are no killings yet) but also in mortal Greek history.<p>

[i]It was said that after a war with the rising mother Earth, Gaia, a new band of heroes were formed. They started off as four but have been constantly recruiting members since. Unlike the hunters, both genders are allowed. Like the hunters of Artermis, however, anyone can join but there had to be no romance and they had immortality. They have been working very close to the Hunters ever since. Rumor even has it that one of the four leaders of the group was once a hunter. The senior campers since the Titan's war were granted immortality, but they could still die in battle.  
>It was also rumored that the leaders, Percy and Annabeth were in a relationship, followed by Thalia and Nico. Zeus knows if this was true.<p>

-cue Thunder rumbles-

Heck, even Zeus doesn't know.  
>To mortals, they were a mystery. To demigods, they were part of Greek history.<br>But one things for sure.[/I]

[b]They were known as the outcasts...[/b]

-[b][I][u]THE END[/b][/I][/u]-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Umm so I was looking through my previous stories (on another site) and kinda re-stumbled on my longer version of outcasts there:D Managed to re-find some stuff that wasn't really posted here. Made a little edit here n there and well, I thought it would be a good decision to post the extra chapters here as well. It's been a really long time since this ended but here it is anyway. (Just take it as a continuation from the main storyline ) Hope you enjoy it :D**

-**Christmas chapter no:1**-  
>-<strong>Few weeks before Christmas eve<strong>-  
>-<strong>Third person's pov<strong>-

The first drop of snow fell from Olympus. It swayed gently in the wind, before landing on a soft ground. More snow soon fell, but surprisingly, the ground cleared excess snow, leaving just the right amount.

Another fell, drifting lazily in the cold winter wind. A shoe stepped on it and the clanking of swords were heard.

A boy was dressed in Greek armor, with a sword of celestial bronze.  
>Another's armor was Roman and his hand grasped tightly around a sword of imperial gold.<br>In the Greek Great Hall were a centaur and a wolf, appearing to be sharing a silent conversation.

In the distance, the hurrying of feet were heard. Roman and Greek campers alike turned to look.

The she-wolf's ears pricked as she heard the sound.  
>The centaur turned to face the source.<p>

In the distance, something like a small army was walking forth.  
>The group consisted of both genders. A sword, with the blade of ice hung by each of their sides. Wolves too ran by their feet, but they were pure ice...from Alaska itself.<p>

In front of the group were two boys and two girls. Grey, green, blue and black aura surrounded them respectively.

They neared the borders of Camp-Half Blood, muttering greetings.

"PERCY!" In front of them, a satyr ran forth, together with some senior campers, greeting the groups.

"Hey, G man, how's immortality?" A boy with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes asked.

"Cool. Just gotta avoid the battles and I'll have a Hades of a life!" The satyr bleated.

Greetings were exchanged.  
>Percy went forth and greeted the centaur, Chiron and the she-wolf, Lupa.<p>

"Hmm Chiron do you have any space to spare for twelve people excluding us?"  
>A girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes asked.<p>

"Demigods, Annabeth?"Chiron replied.

"Except these three. Mortals." Annabeth replied, pointing to a boy and two girls, who couldn't be older than 13.

"The demigods can stay in their respective cabins. The mortals, in Hermes?" Chiron suggested.

The two senior counsellors of the Hermes cabin,Travis and Connor nodded their consent from behind.

"Well than let's crash. I'm tired."The boy who radiated death, Nico concluded.

"It's afternoon. But I guess they've a long run." Malcolm, senior counsellor of the Athena cabin after Annabeth said.

And with that, the outcasts had arrived at Camp...


End file.
